


On The Rooftop

by m_richelieu



Category: GaaSaku - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_richelieu/pseuds/m_richelieu
Summary: This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. I was seventeen and I hope you'll read it and enjoy or revisit it if you've seen this one before.The Story:Gaara has gotten used to Sakura being around. He's even developed feelings for her, both physical and emotional. Temari has drilled her brothers in proper etiquette, and Gaara has learned them. He's calmed down but he uses that old reputation to get things done as soon as possible.He's been coming up with ways to get Suna's economy back up. It's similar to the New Deal, actually. But he's been doing all this with his family's and Sakura's help.So, he's come to appreciate her awesome brainpower. He also appreciates her beauty too. I mean, he has given her useful gifts: kunai, shuriken, swords, tools, herbs, and the like. She also has the rights to go anywhere she wants, but he wants her to tell him first. He's become a worrywart a bit.Gaara gave her that dress she's wearing. That's probably why he likes it so much. It's cute. Sakura has mellowed over time and she now lives exclusively in Suna. Sasuke is a thing of the past, but a source of pain. She has really started her life over in Suna. She misses her friends, but there are a lot of people she'd rather not see if she can help it. She still visits Konoha, but her mission is to care for the Kazekage who still freaks (a little) out at the sight of blood.So, there is some background if you need it.Also, I do not own these characters and am not using them for financial gain, but for the enjoyment of other fans. These characters belong to their original creator Kishimoto.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I have ever written. I was seventeen and I hope you'll read it and enjoy or revisit it if you've seen this one before.
> 
> The Story:  
> Gaara has gotten used to Sakura being around. He's even developed feelings for her, both physical and emotional. Temari has drilled her brothers in proper etiquette, and Gaara has learned them. He's calmed down but he uses that old reputation to get things done as soon as possible.
> 
> He's been coming up with ways to get Suna's economy back up. It's similar to the New Deal, actually. But he's been doing all this with his family's and Sakura's help.
> 
> So, he's come to appreciate her awesome brainpower. He also appreciates her beauty too. I mean, he has given her useful gifts: kunai, shuriken, swords, tools, herbs, and the like. She also has the rights to go anywhere she wants, but he wants her to tell him first. He's become a worrywart a bit.
> 
> Gaara gave her that dress she's wearing. That's probably why he likes it so much. It's cute. Sakura has mellowed over time and she now lives exclusively in Suna. Sasuke is a thing of the past, but a source of pain. She has really started her life over in Suna. She misses her friends, but there are a lot of people she'd rather not see if she can help it. She still visits Konoha, but her mission is to care for the Kazekage who still freaks (a little) out at the sight of blood.
> 
> So, there is some background if you need it.
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters and am not using them for financial gain, but for the enjoyment of other fans. These characters belong to their original creator Kishimoto.

Sakura stood at the entrance to the Kazekage’s mansion. She had met him before. He had wild red hair and the same sea green colored eyes. He had been wild and torn. He was indiscriminate once he had his sights set on an objective. He had on pinned her to a tree when she stood in his way to her teammate. 

She had passed out. He had gone easier on her than anyone else. Others ended up dead or maimed. She woke up after a bit, sore, but on the whole, just fine. Still, she was afraid. She felt her knees shake a bit. There were times that she had felt him behind her. Then she’d turn around and only hear a rustle where she could have sworn he was. 

This had happened several times. She only realized it just had to be real when she found out he was in the village each time it happened. He had taken great pains not to see her unless he had to. She wondered why. That made her afraid more than anything else. 

She had heard his voice from behind her as well. It was no longer the cold, unfeeling monotone he had before, nor was it that hideous snarl. His voice was calm and cultured, but sure and strong. Then it would excuse itself the moment she made her way towards it. 

Sakura sighed. She looked up and saw a flash of red dart from the window. She made her way down the stone path to the door. The door opened before she could knock.

A young man stood before her. His hair was spiky and a medium shade of brown. His eyes were dark and his brow was gentle when he smiled at her. She recognized him. He was the Kazekage’s older brother. Only now he was without his black jumpsuit and cap. He wasn’t even wearing his purple face paint.

“Hello, my name is Kankuro, please, come inside.” He gestured for her to come in. She was relieved to find herself shivering. She laughed a little to herself, “This place sure is hot,” she looked around the room, “I’m so glad you guys have air-conditioning.” 

A young woman came from behind a corner, “I’m glad you’re here, Gaara’s hurt pretty bad, and he won’t see anyone from the village.” The woman’s blonde hair was disheveled and her dark blue eyes were lined with worry, “I know he’s let you heal him before, so you’re our only hope.”

Her face took on a hint of anger, “He just won’t listen to anyone. He won’t rest, he won’t sleep, and he even stopped eating a few days ago.” Temari held her forehead and huddled into herself in anguish, “Now he won’t leave his room and he won’t let anyone in.” 

Sakura felt her heart twinge a bit. There was no way she could back out now. Sakura took off her black leather gloves and tucked them into her waistband. She rubbed a bit of dirt off her face and she dusted herself off a bit. “Which room is his,” she asked, “just tell me which way to go.”

Kankuro shook his head. “You should take a bath and get some rest.” Sakura felt her right eye twitch, “I thought he was doing really badly.” Kankuro sighed, “He is, but you’ll need all the energy you can muster to deal with him.” Kankuro looked in Temari’s direction, “Take Sakura to the bath and then get her a something to eat and a soft bed.”

Temari nodded. Sakura left Kankuro and followed Temari down a series of nearly empty halls. Sakura felt an ominous chill hit her back. Temari took another sharp left turn. She opened the doors and Sakura was hit by a waved of hot steam and lavender. Temari walked off saying, “Just call when you’re done, there are clothes and towels and anything else you’ll need in there.” 

Sakura shrugged and raised her hands over her head. She peeled off her top. She wrinkled her nose at the horrible state of her clothes. They were dirty, drenched in sweat, and ragged from the constant barrage of sand and rocks. She took off the rest of her clothes and placed them on a stone bench. The bathtub was large and deep in the ground like a pool. She found stairs and she made her descent into the water.

She relaxed and felt how tired she actually was. Every muscle in her body ached. She sunk down to the bottom and she sat there. She opened her eyes and saw that the bottom of the pool was covered in blue tiles. She bolted up and exhaled.

She looked around the edges of the pool and found bathing oils and soaps. She grabbed one of the rougher sponges and she squirted some soap onto it and she began to scrub her skin back to a healthy cream. Sakura hummed to herself and she closed her eyes.

The Kazekage was throwing a royal tantrum that was endangering his life. She couldn’t fathom why he wouldn’t see any of the local healers. She was the best Konoha had to offer, and chances were he wouldn’t see her either. She sighed and scrubbed her face. She dipped into the bath again. She washed her hair. 

She thought back to how he looked before. He was calm. He wasn’t amicable, but he wasn’t a bad guy either. He was quiet for the most part. She might try getting him to eat first, or at least open the door. Sakura closed her eyes and she let her body go limp. She lay on her back in the water and she closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of lavender. 

* * *

Gaara sat in his room and stared out his window. He couldn’t believe his siblings would call for another healer, let alone one who wasn’t even in Suna to begin with. Worst of all, it was her. Sakura. The girl with the fierce and fearless eyes. She stood up to him when anyone else with an ounce of common sense would have run. 

He had been in a killing mood. He could only push her aside and suffer through the pain of the foggy memories she caused to resurface. He wanted her out of the way but he couldn’t bring himself to kill her. He simply applied enough pressure to make her sleep, and then he was back on the warpath. 

Her eyes were full of concern and something else. He could hardly look at her even now. He stared away or past her right ear to avoid her gaze. Now she was here. He couldn’t escape her now. He was too weak to get very far. He held his sides and grimaced. Stupid hunks of wood. He coughed and wiped his mouth with his bare forearm. He looked at the blood and he felt his heartbeat race. He began to hyperventilate and he coughed again, causing more blood to stain his sheets. He covered his mouth to muffle his own screams.

She screamed too. She said she was in love with the Uchiha. The Uchiha hurt her routinely and she’d been left to cry all alone. All the time he was in the village… he had never seen her go home until it was late and all the other houses were dark and silent. Then she would leave in the morning, looking prim and proper. He noticed she would nap in the roots of the trees during her free time. 

Then Uchiha would show up. Uchiha betrayed his village and left her behind. He heard she had woken up sobbing ‘Sasuke’. Sasuke had left indelible scars on her. She was filled with pain and loneliness. But she still helped him. He was probably incapacitated most of the times. Regardless, he hadn’t let any other healer near him. 

He couldn’t stand the way they looked at him. Disapproving. Disgusted. Hateful. Fearful. He couldn’t stand it. The fact the he had to take help from these people made him sick. He stopped letting people in at all a few days ago. He sighed and stretched out on his bed. 

Sakura probably looked different from the last time he saw her. True, she had healed him several times but she made him think back to the day he had pinned her to the tree. Her eyes were concerned and professional but her words had been gentle. He wasn’t sure how to act around her.

She was pretty though. He guessed. Other people said she was pretty, so she probably was. Gaara lay himself down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He had moved past so much, but something still lingered in the back of his mind. It gnawed at his barriers. Gaara ran his fingers over the only mark that had been on his body up until the loss of Shukaku. He thought back to that night and he shivered.

He thought back to Naruto Uzamaki. They were made the same but something was so different. Gaara wondered what had gone so wrong. Where was that pivotal mistake? That point of no return? When was it that he had truly become a monster?

He closed his eyes and saw red. He bolted up, and immediately regretted it. He winced. He heard muffled steps stop outside his room. The owner of the unfamiliar footsteps didn’t leave. This person did not knock either. Gaara heard his bed creak as he shuffled to the door. He was panting slightly from the pain. 

“I won’t let you in,” he said. He hadn’t spoken much in the last few days to anyone, not even a grunt. He heard a stern and strong female voice answer, “I never asked if I could come in.” The voice did not waver. “I actually just wanted to see if you were alive.” 

Gaara furrowed his brow at the voice. It spoke again, “I just grabbed some food from the kitchen, and I think I took too much, and since my room is after yours, I thought, in passing, that I should offer something to you.” Gaara pouted his lips. The voice was not impertinent, the words were. But the voice showed very little respect if any at all. 

The footsteps stayed fixed. He heard a soft weight sink against his door. “I never said you could sit there either,” he remarked calmly. He heard polished drinking sounds and a ruffling of cloth and then he heard a glass clink against the floor. The voice ignored him. He heard bread tear and soft eating sounds. He heard his stomach growl as it folded in on itself. 

He turned to walk back to his bed, but his body slumped against his door and he folded his legs under his chin. “You’re ignoring me,” he stated.

The voice cleared its throat, “No, I’m eating.” Gaara curled up more tightly as his hunger pains grew worse. He laid his head on his knee and blinked lazily. He felt his mouth water. “Is there anything you don’t think you’ll eat?” he asked quietly. The voice took about a minute to answer him, “I have an apple.” He felt his stomach contract painfully, “Can I have it?”

The voice answered promptly, “No.” Gaara felt his temper flare. He had never been denied like this before. He narrowed his eyes, “Why not?  
You said you had too much food.” The voice replied, tartly, “I only have one apple.”

Gaara stood up quickly in his fury. He cradled his sides in pain. He cursed himself and opened the door. Sakura fell back a bit and smiled. He noticed she had one tray on her lap and another was at her side. He would have had food in between his toes rather than just sand if had he taken a step forward. He felt his anger diminish as he glared at her impish grin. He sighed inside. 

“Are you still hungry, Gaara?” He winced. Her greeting was a bit too familiar for him. He kept his face indifferent and broody. The illusion was ruined by the loud growl his stomach made in the presence of the lunch that sat before him. He nodded and stared at her, wanting to see her next action. She stared at him, “Well, if you want it, pick it up, after that, you can close the door and I’ll leave.” 

He felt the muscles of his sides protest as he attempted to bend forward. A painful spasm halted him a quarter of the way down and a loud gasp of pain issued from his lips as he gritted his teeth. He heard a clatter and the shatter of china. Sakura was at his side holding him to keep him from hitting the ground. 

He sunk into her as he took rasping breaths. She held him close to her and put his head to her breast. He closed his eyes and his breathing calmed. He opened them to see her pale wrist. He felt her fingers run through his hair and he felt the supple skin of her wrist on his cheek. 

She was still as caring as he remembered her being. He know longer saw it as a sign of weakness. It was only because she had cared so much for the Uchiha that she had stood up to protect his limp body when others would have run off to save themselves. Now she was holding him. It was so odd and surreal. 

He regained his composure and grasped her shoulders firmly. She looked with him with surprise as he put some distance between them. He stood up slowly and winced. The pain was worse now. She put her body next to his and put his arm round her shoulders. He looked at her. Her eyes were focused but they remained soft. They didn’t look like Yashamaru’s at all. Still, Gaara grabbed at the cloth that covered the pained part of his chest.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes, “Are you alright? I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Gaara’s eyes widened in shock. She hadn’t really hurt him, maybe indirectly, but no, she wasn’t really the cause. There were a lot of different things that were making his heart heavy at the moment. He spoke softly, “No-- thank you.” 

Sakura’s face relaxed. She smiled at him. He felt the weight grow lighter. The lead pieces were falling up to where they had been before. The corners of his mouth curled up. His countenance grew softer and Sakura smiled a little bit more. “Alright,” she said, “we’re going to walk to your bed, nice and slow, so just lean on me.” Gaara looked at her more carefully. She was being so nice to him. But it was part of her job to be nice to her patients. Wasn’t it? He felt heat rise in his chest. “No,” he said sulkily, “I’ll do it on my own.” 

She tightened her grip on his arm, “As your personal physician, I can’t allow that.” He looked at her face. He saw no hidden signs of deceit or hatred. He silently berated himself for imagining such a grievance from someone who was so… annoyingly genuine. 

Gaara whispered, “I’m sorry.” She nodded, “You don’t have to be sorry,” she sighed, “just lean on me.” He looked her over again. She was so small and thin he was afraid he’d hurt her. “Are you sure? I’m a lot bigger than you.”

She smiled again. “Don’t worry; I’m stronger than I look.” Gaara nodded. He leaned on her. She moved accordingly to distribute his weight. He had never talked to a person this much in a single private conversation. They began their long trek to his bed. She helped him sit down. She propped up his pillows and patted the pile; he scooted over at her gentle unspoken command. He let himself sink into the pile as she walked to the door. He felt his heart lurch. He sat up to stop her and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned around. 

She smiled at him gently. He felt his sides spasm in pain. He leaned back and rested on the pillows again. He watched her pick up the broken dinner ware and he heard each piece placed onto the tray. She was there for a while. Gaara stared at her back. Her hair was still cropped short, but it was longer than it had been the last time he saw her. He thought back to how pretty she had been with long hair. 

She walked over to him. She looked to the corner of the room and made her way to the chair. She moved it to his side and walked back to the hallway. She returned carrying the second tray. He looked at her. She smiled, “Are you still hungry?”

He nodded. She put the tray on the empty part of the bed between them. She took the apple and a knife into her hand. She cut off a piece and handed it to him. He took it and ate it in two bites. “Thank you.”

She nodded and began to hum. The tune was soft and delicate. She hummed it with great longing in her throat and her eyes took on a thin veil of pain. Gaara took the second piece she gave him quietly. He closed his eyes. It was a beautiful tune.

Sakura tapped his arm lightly and he took another piece of apple. Gaara looked at her. “Are there words to it?” She snapped back and set down the knife. “Yeah, but I don’t really sing that well…” He looked at her imploringly, “Please, I want to hear it.” She looked at him. She smiled with a little pain in her eyes. “Alright.”

Sakura took a deep breath. She let it go. She inhaled deeply a second time. Gaara listened. 

 

Long ago you said to me  
As you brushed my hair  
That when I woke up  
I would find a wonderful present  
By my pillow 

As always your back is  
So small and unreliable  
But we were able to laugh together  
Over a funny story 

But then why is it that people  
Must make the same mistakes  
Over and over again  
Before they regret it? 

I remember  
One night  
I thought was buried 

Long ago you said to me  
As you brushed my hair  
That when I woke up  
I would find a wonderful present  
By my pillow 

I fell asleep  
With my heart full of hope  
Anticipating  
The coming dawn 

When I awoke, on my pillow  
Was a large stuffed bear  
In the place next to me  
Where you should have been 

Long ago you said to me  
As you brushed my hair  
That when I woke up  
I would find a wonderful present  
By my pillow... 

 

Sakura continued to hum after last word. Her voice was very beautiful, at least to him. But each word was tinged with pain. She stopped humming and he saw the tears that trailed their way down her cheeks. He reached over, wincing, and wiped away the tears from her left eye. She looked at him surprised. 

Gaara wiped away the tears from her other eye. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t know it would make you cry.” She smiled at him and the light began to shine from her eyes again. He wanted to do something for her and he cursed the fact he didn’t know what. 

“It’s alright,” she grinned, “it’s just a really sad song, that’s all.” Gaara saw that she was lying. He looked at her. She had picked the knife back up and she continued to cut the apple. He watched her hands at work.

He looked at the rest of the food on the tray. There were sandwiches, buns, and pieces of dried fruit. He felt his stomach cramp from hunger. He took the last two pieces from her and he ate them quickly. He looked at her. She hid no feelings and he admired her pluck. No one else had ever denied him. He felt no anger towards her for it either. 

He looked at her again. He relaxed and absentmindedly put a sandwich into his mouth. He chewed and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was quiet and relaxed. There was no hint of fear in her demeanor. Gaara looked at her carefully. She was wearing one of his sister’s dresses. It was bland beige. The dress was cut so that he could see her pale shoulders. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. Sakura looked up at him. “Oh, okay,” she smiled again, “it’s okay.” He would have twitched his eyebrow if he had been allowed the luxury. He took another sandwich. She had begun to hum a happier tune. “Aren’t you hungry?” he asked. Sakura looked at him, “No, not really,” she said. 

“You should have some fruit,” he insisted. She picked up a piece. “Gaara, your sister and brother are really worried about you,” she said quickly. Gaara turned away, “Why would they worry about a monster?” The words were laced in venom. They had been getting along better, but Gaara could still feel the fear waft around his own family. 

Sakura looked at him. She was at a loss for words. Gaara looked way. He had snapped at her. He felt her eyes burning into him. “Gaara…”

He took another bit of the sandwich into his mouth. “I’m sorry.” She nodded. “Well, I have to take a look at you when you’re done.” He nodded. He sat there holding the food in his cheek. He could barely taste it. He felt very uncomfortable. She was here, next to him, without any malice or hidden intentions. He felt so awkward. He was unsure of what to do.

She stood up. He looked at her and admired the resolve she had. She had a determined gaze as he finished the last of his lunch. He took one last sip of the juice. He felt better because he had eaten, but his sides hurt more and more each second. On top of that, the weight of his thick leather vest and coat dragged him down and constricted his breathing. He sat up and began to unbuckle the vest. His fingers fumbled and he began to panic again.

Sakura, calm as could be, gently undid each buckle. She helped him slip out of it, careful not to hurt his shoulders or sides. The strain on him was minimal. She knelt before him with her knee on the bed. Her hands went to his waist and he couldn’t suppress the blush that rose to his cheeks. She didn’t seem to notice as she unzipped him. She stopped at his collar. Her face was inches from his. She smiled, “Just a few more buttons then we’ll take this off.” He nodded as she opened the rest of his long coat and draped it over his shoulders. 

He worked his arms out and he winced slightly. Sakura sighed at the sight of his dark, long-sleeved shirt. He smiled weakly at her. He leaned forward and tucked his fingers under his shirt and he pulled it over his head gingerly. He inhaled sharply and he sighed with relief once it was off of him and the coat had fallen around his waist. He leaned forward and Sakura helped him up off the bed a little so she could get the coat out of harm’s way. 

He leaned back. The air was cool and it soothed the tender flesh. Sakura’s eyes widened as she stared at the huge patches of dark blue skin. It was a stark contrast to the pale flesh. She cleared her throat and saw that he had large areas where the skin was swollen. It was probably much, much worse three weeks ago. Still, the healing process was slow. 

“Gaara, have you been sleeping?” she asked. She already knew the answer and the slow shake of his head confirmed it. “Have you been resting?” Again he shook his head. She had hoped that the past few days he had locked himself away had at least given him some solace and a chance to relax. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

Gaara’s eyes widened at her simple question. He felt fear well up in his chest. He could barely close his eyes these days, even for a moment, without seeing all that horrible red surround him. Gaara shook his head. “I don’t want to.”

She looked distraught, “Gaara, the reason it hurts so bad and the reason it’s taking so long to heal is because you don’t sleep. Your body will heal much faster if you do.” He shook his head again, “I can’t sleep.” Sakura began to feel his sides and he began to tremble from the closeness as well as the pain. She pressed into the flesh of his waist and felt how bad the swelling was there. He gasped but allowed her to poke and finger his skin. She released a heavy sigh. 

“I’m going to have to heal this with chakra, it’s really bad. You’ve had enough internal bleeding to kill any normal person.” He felt a sharp sting in his heart from her words; even without Shukaku he wasn’t normal. She noticed the change in his face and she cradled his hand and smiled gently at him. “Gaara, are you afraid to sleep? Nothing will happen, you know, Shukaku is gone now.” 

He grinned at her words. She looked at him slightly perplexed. She couldn’t understand. No one so sweet and gentle could understand how he felt now that he had regained his reason. He had to live, for the rest of his life, with the knowledge that he had killed countless people. Not only that, he had to live with the fact that he had enjoyed it. He thrived on their pain and their screams. He lived for it. He felt alive when he caused to bodies of his opponents, sometimes even innocent bystanders, to implode and erupt in all that red, red blood.

“I have dreams,” he said quietly. Sakura held his hand tighter, “Everyone has dreams, Gaara.” He shook his head, “Not like these,” he said. He grew quiet. He half hoped she would let it be. That she would leave him alone. He also hoped she would keep asking him questions, so maybe he could find some sort of understanding through her. He was unable to find it himself; he had tried countless nights and days wondering why.

She took his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it. He looked at her in awe. He felt better. It was strange. She smiled at him and he looked at her. He was clearly surprised that her little gestures were enough to quell his fears and insecurities. 

He looked at her. She let go of his hand and she got onto the edge of the bed. She swayed back, but landed on her feet. Gaara was unable to help her, since when he had leaned forward to grab her; he stopped cold because of the pain. He cursed the trap that had done this to him. He also cursed himself for running into something that was so obvious. Now, he had huge bruises and he was in more physical pain now than he had ever been in his entire life. He had been pinned between two huge logs that crushed him in between their great bulk. 

Sakura was now looking at him. She climbed onto of the bed and swung her legs over him. She was careful to stay above him, but it was awkward for him. He had never been underneath a girl. She blushed, “The bed is too small. Besides, this gives me easier access to heal your wounds.” He nodded, not daring to make this more awkward.

She placed her hands on his sides and closed her eyes to concentrate. He felt the warmth flow into him and how it soothed his wounds. He closed his eyes against his will. He listened to her humming. He felt the closeness of her and he relished the touches. They weren’t fleeting or forced. He was thankful for that.

He felt her weight shift and he drowsily opened his eyes. She had a thin film of sweat on her forehead. She looked drained to him. She reminded him of a wilted flower on a hot day. She scuttled backward and sat on her knees at the foot of the bed. She smiled and said, weakly, “That’s as much as I can do for now…” She wiped her forehead as he stared at her wrist, “I didn’t realize how tired I was.”

She sat there in front of him and smiled contently. She moved off the bed and walked over to his window. She looked at the sunset outside. She sat down in the chair. “I’ll be leaving now, so get some rest.”

As she stood to leave, he reached forward and caught her wrist, being careful not to hurt her. She looked down at him and sat back down. “I’ll stay,” she said quietly, “but only if you want me to.” Gaara looked at her. She was breathtaking in the golden light, even now, in his sister’s ugly dress and covered in sweat. The sun played off her hair. It caused it to take on an angelic sheen and her eyes showed their hidden iridescence as they captured and refracted the gold. 

“I want you to stay with me,” he answered with conviction in his voice. She smiled at him. He looked at the chair and realized how uncomfortable it must have felt to her tired body. Feeling better from her treatment, he scooted forward and moved the pillows so they could both lie down. He scooted over to the far edge near the wall and he looked at her, hoping she would get the gist of his intentions. She cocked her head and stood up.

She sat on the bed and swung her legs onto it. She was sluggish in her dawning lethargy. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. He looked at her and heard the soft rhythmic breathing of sleep after only a few moments. He stared at her and he scooted himself closer to her. He closed his eyes and found her hand. He held onto it as he fell asleep.

 

Gaara stood in the middle of a dark cavern. Around him one brazier lit after the next and he whipped around to see it come to a full circle around him. He looked at the floor and saw that there were ornate wholes that looked like flowers beneath him. He heard a scream and looked up. Seeing nothing, not even a door.

The floor began to quake beneath his feet. He heard more and more screams and pleas as they surrounded him. He kept turning around to see the source but he kept seeing only the damp, dark walls that trapped him. Gaara felt a deep heartache and he grabbed at his chest. He began to scream and he held his head as if to shield it. Gaara began to cry out. 

He fell to his knees and still clutched his head screaming. But try as he might, it was futile. The background screams continued to get louder and louder until it was a deafening roar in the center of his brain. Then he noticed his knees were wet. 

He looked down. He smelled copper. He was now nearly up to his waist in thick, syrupy blood. He screamed even louder. He shot up and fell backward. He could taste the blood that gushed into his mouth. He spit it out as he stood up. The blood had risen to his chest. There was no where for him to go. He was trapped. Gaara began to scream. “Make it stop! Please! No more! No more!”

 

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura above him. She stopped running her fingers through his hair. “Gaara, it’s just a bad dream, it’ll be okay now.” He looked at her. It hurt to breath but he couldn’t stop gasping. Sakura was sitting and his head was in her lap. She started to hum the same tune she had before. He felt her stroke his cheek as another hand rested on his naked chest. He calmed down.

She looked at him. Her face was full of worry and anxiety. He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. Her eyes welled up with her tears. He looked away and took his hand from her face. He felt tear after tear hit the side of his face and neck. He looked at her again. She whispered something he couldn’t make out very well. 

Sakura stroked his hair again. Gaara’s eyes widened as he realized something internally he couldn’t put his finger on yet. Was she really crying for him? She was beautiful even now. Even with her cheeks tinged with rouge pain and her brow scrunched.

He widened his eyes. “Why are you crying?” He pleaded for the answer. He couldn’t understand why she would be crying. He felt guilty for his earlier assumption. No one would cry for a monster. 

“It wasn’t your dream. So why are you crying? Please,” he whimpered, “tell me, I don’t understand.” 

Sakura cried harder, “You!” She sobbed, “Gaara, I’m crying because of you.” Gaara looked at her and felt the lumps of lead drop into his chest. The Uchiha was a reason she cried. He knew that. From hearsay as well as personal observation. 

He didn’t want to be another reason she had to cry for. He didn’t want to be another reason for her to hurt. He had already hurt so many, he didn’t know if he could bear to hurt someone like her. Gaara had to get away from her. He tried to sit up, but his wounds stopped him. He grimaced and felt his heart ache worse than before. He opened her eyes and he saw her face in absolute pain.

“Don’t cry, Sakura,” he pleaded, “it’s not worth it.” He teared up, “Don’t cry over a monster like me.” She cried harder then. She curled her fingers into her wrists and brought them to her face with the abandon of a child. He felt her trembling beneath him. “But I’m so sad!”

“You’re not a monster! You were never a monster! So don’t say you are! Don’t push me away!” She cried harder. “You’re not a monster Gaara!”

Gaara began to cry. He felt relief in her words. He sat up and looked out his window into the moonlit sky. He stretched out his hands. He opened and closed them reflecting on her words. They were a ghostly, milky blue in the light of the full moon.

He turned to look at her face. She was still crying. She really was crying for him. He felt all the pain in his body lesson as she cried. It felt like she was letting out the tears that seemed to have dried up inside of him. She was like rain in the desert. He felt his face. He rubbed tears between his fingers. They were really his. 

He lunged at her and grabbed her in his arms and he disregarded the pain it caused him. Nothing could lesson this moment for him. She wrapped her arms around him and nestled into the crook of his neck.

He widened his eyes in shock and then he felt all the tears he had kept locked away since he was six years old flood through him. They rocked his body. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. She held him all the closer not letting him go. 

He cried into her hair as he ran his fingers through it. “Sakura,” he said over and over again. He felt such relief. Someone didn’t think he was monster. Not only that, but that person cried for him. He held her closer, ignoring the sharp shock that struck his shoulders. He wanted her to stay. He never wanted to let her go. 

He wanted to believe her words so much. Sakura’s feelings were so genuine. He began to believe them. The more he accepted them as the truth, the harder he cried. He was sobbing. She was crying with him.

“Gaara.” He wanted to listened for more. He spoke instead, “I won’t push you away. I’ll be careful. I won’t hurt you. I’ll try. Just stay with me.” He pressed his cheek to hers. He had never felt this way. They had barely talked before today. He couldn’t understand. But it didn’t have to make sense as long as she was with him.

“I’ll stay here Gaara.” He could not believe his ears. She spoke again, “I’ll stay here with you: through the bad dreams and the pain. I won’t leave you, Gaara.” He felt her hand on the other side of his face. He pulled her closer to his body with his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He had never felt this close to someone else. Not even to Naruto Uzamaki who understood his feelings better than anyone else on earth could. He had never been this happy or this relieved. He felt, for the first time in his life, accepted. But this had worn his tired body to its breaking point. He felt tired. His head hurt. 

Sakura let go of him. She smiled at him. He reached up, hesitated, and then wiped her tears away. “Thank you,” he said. She smiled at him again. Her eyes were beautiful. She held his hand again. She squeezed it gently, “Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?”

He nodded. He moved up on the bed and pulled the covers from under them. He winced. She put her hands to his chest again and he saw her chakra flow from hands. It was the same color as her eyes.

He felt better. The pain was soothed, but his eyelids were fluttering as he fought off sleep. They both moved and shuffled their bodies until they were underneath his blankets. He looked at her benevolent face and he felt like crying again.

He wanted to be closer to her. He wanted to hold her again. Her eyes were opening and closing more and more. He felt around under the blanket and found her hand. He felt her squeeze his. She got closer to the center of the bed. He scooted inward as well. He closed his eyes again. He noticed the soft scent of… flowers. He whispered, “Thank you,” once more as a sweet and peaceful sleep took over both of them.


	2. Chapter One

Gaara looked out the window and put his hand to his chin as a sigh escaped his lips. He leaned on the ledge and felt the soft desert breeze. He blew out a little breath and smiled slightly. 

The sand was a golden color and it shone brighter today. A voice nagged in the back of his mind; the sand wasn’t any different--he was. Maybe it was the peaceful morning. Maybe it was the smell of breakfast wafting up to his room on the breeze. Maybe it was just the lack of tension in the atmosphere around him. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave it a good shake. 

He caught a glimmer in the corner of his left eye. He turned his head and beheld what was on the roof of the level below his. Sakura was on the roof. She was past the line of vision of everyone but Gaara. He stared at her. She had a cotton robe hanging next to a bathtub. The water was no doubt warmed by desert sun. She put up an umbrella so that half the tub would remain shaded, but he could see the whole tub either way. 

It wasn’t so much the bath tub that caught his attention. She stood there naked and she stretched her body to the heavens with her arms above her head. He could see the supple curves of her. His face grew warm as he watched her. She put one hand on the rim of the tub and lifted her right leg and settled it into the tub. She then lowered the rest of herself into the tub and put her head beneath the water.

Her hair was free and wild beneath the water. It made her look as if she were caught in a playful desert wind. He thought back to the books he read as a small child. She looked more like a mermaid. She glided through the water and she shot out of it, sending water droplets out all around her. She reached over to a table Gaara hadn’t noticed and she picked up a sponge and then lay it back down. 

She really was more like a siren. She was so beautiful in the sun with her naked pink breasts exposed and glistening in the sun. Her face was content and she was humming a sweet melody. Gaara, still watching her, listened to the melody as he noticed the delicate small indents on her back along her spine. 

She stretched out her arms and reached for the sponge again. She took that into the water and soaked it and she squeezed the excess with her fingers. Her hand went back and picked up a pastel bar of soap. He noticed it was a lighter shade of pink than her hair. Gaara’s senses were overcome by the faint scent of cherry blossoms. “How appropriate,” he barely whispered.

She ran the sponge over her body and Gaara watched and listened as she hummed. He thought of how cheerful his home had become since she came to help out. Everyone smiled when she came into the room. She said ‘Hello’ to everyone and she knew almost everyone’s name. He felt calmer around her. He would feel the corner’s of his mouth turn up a little when she greeted him with her tender light-green eyes. 

She helped out around the village. She helped the little children find toys and lost pets. She helped carry groceries and she helped out whenever she could. She would talk to him and he would listen to her regardless of what she said. Sakura was very intelligent, and much more diplomatic than he was. He respected her opinion. 

She was washing her hair now. He could smell that as well. He heard her gentle hum and he felt the urge to join her. He stifled it for fear she’d notice him. He watched her. His face was burning now. He felt his ears warm. 

He never thought he’d see her like this. Not once in the four years she had lived in Suna. She was completely exposed and so beautiful. He glanced from her face to her chest and he took a deep breath to calm down. He pulled at his hair to alert his body to settle down. He knew what he was doing wasn’t fair to Sakura, but he couldn’t help himself. He noticed a hot shiver shoot through him as he inspected the finer details of her breasts. He flexed his fingers as these too grew inflamed. 

She arched backward as if to expose herself utterly to him. Her chest followed the pull of gravity and slid to her neck so quickly Gaara was unable to stifle the sigh that escaped his lips. She slid back into the tub once more and she stood. As she stepped out of the tub, Gaara watched her every move more carefully than he had of any other person at any other time. She stretched once more and he noticed the softness of her skin. Her scent was now intoxicating. 

Sakura pulled the cotton over her body. Gaara could see two distinct bumps on her chest as she turned to dust off her shoulder. He decided he shouldn’t push his luck. He turned from the window and made his way down the familiar hall. His face now burned with longing and shame as the rest of him throbbed with hot longing. He imagined her back and he wanted to touch it. He craved it. No other thought than what her skin must feel like went through his mind. 

His mind drifted to her breasts once again. More delicate than any flower’s petal, he thought. He thought back to the fleshy mauve points that reminded him of the center of the flowers he had once seen as a child. She was fair skinned, but her skin was completely milky-white with that soft undertone of life that danced in the sun but never seemed to rise to the top. She never reddened, he noticed, even under the desert sun.

Still, what he had done wasn’t fair to her in the least. He should have turned away like any proper gentleman would have. She had been nothing but sweet, helpful, and attentive to those around her. Yes, she had her moments were he felt he was dealing with a rosier Tsunade, but on the whole she was stern but kind. Her hair had grown longer since she had first come here. Maybe the desert agreed with her. 

But it wasn’t fair. He had watched her at her most vulnerable and exposed moment, no pun intended. She was completely unguarded at that moment and he had taken advantage of it. He had become very fond of her. Just the other day he held her bare hand longer than he should have as he eyed the tender valley of her naked wrist…

He felt his face grow even hotter at the thought: not only her wrist, but her back, her legs, and her breasts. He felt like every bit of him was on fire. He wasn’t paying attention when he bumped into his brother, Kankuro, who was probably the last person he wanted to see him like this. He began to march faster until he bumped into Temari who immediately put her hand to his forehead. “You should go back to bed, that’s the worst fever I’ve ever seen, I’ll send Sakura to take a look at you.” With that she pushed him past Kankuro and back into his room. 

She shut the door and threatened Kankuro to stay out, Gaara needed to rest. Gaara stuck out his tongue at Temari behind the safety of his door. He immediately noticed his window was still open, so he shut it and flopped onto his bed. He buried his face into his downy pillows and screamed. 

He turned over and sat up. He took of his large coat and wiped the sweat from his neck. He silently cursed himself. He heard a knock on the door, and then a familiar and polite, “I’m coming in now.” The knob slowly turned and he saw a familiar leg. He looked up and saw Sakura was wearing a white cotton gown with slits than ran up the legs. Her shoulders wear bare for the most part. 

He stared and felt his face grow warm as he grimaced at his own weakness around her. She smiled politely, “I’ll leave now if you want to be left alone.” She was inches away from him. He hadn’t noticed. Her perfume wafted around her. He felt lightheaded. She turned around to leave and he grabbed her wrist. 

She jolted and he let ago immediately. He turned his face away and looked at his slippers on the floor to his right. He felt Sakura’s weight settle on the bed next to him. She sat there quietly, waiting for him to speak. He sat there quietly as well; he had to gather his wits before he even attempted to look at her.

He turned to face her with the friendliest face he could manage. She looked at him for a moment and turned away from him. He panicked. Maybe he still had the look of a homicidal maniac. He didn’t blame her for being scared-- he heard a giggle. He saw her shoulders shiver as she tried to suppress it. She looked up at him. Her face was coy and free at the same time.

Gaara laughed a little too. “I’m glad you weren’t upset,” he sighed with relief. “Why would I be upset,” she asked. He felt his face grow warm, “Because I thought I scared you when I smiled at you.” Sakura stretched out the same way she did before on the roof. “I’m sorry I laughed; you just looked so funny and forced and worried all at the same time.” 

She smiled gently at him. She moved a stray hair from his face and smiled. “You seem okay, I recommend a cool bath and a nap,” she said with a little more sweetness than usual. “It might just be me, but it could be because you were such heavy clothes when it’s like one hundred and twenty degrees,” she teased. Gaara took off his long-sleeved shirt and then felt the cool air hit his body. He felt a little better. 

She looked at him and turned away a bit. Gaara noticed this and he felt his heart skip a beat. “How is everything for you in the Sunagakure?”

She smiled and closed her eyes, “It’s been really nice here. I love this place a lot. Everyone is so friendly here. I really like it here too. I like Temari and Kankuro and-- you too. You’ve all made my time here wonderful. Sometimes, I don’t even think of the Konohagakure. But I miss the trees there a lot.”

Gaara felt his heart sink a little. “You miss the trees?” She nodded in reply. He thought about it. He was used to all the sand here and the sparse greenery. She had grown up enclosed in a lush forest. She probably played underneath the trees and fell asleep protected by their sturdy roots and foliage from the sun and heat. Here, there wasn’t that much of a chance for her to do that. 

She needed trees. He stood up so quickly that she almost went backward. She stood to follow him but he put his hand up to stop her. She sat back down as he muttered, “I’ll be right back.” He pushed his way to his Kazekage office. He summoned his subordinates and tapped his foot until all of them were there. He was demanding, yes, but he was the one in charge. 

“I want seeds for trees. They have to be green all the time-- with flowers and fruit and nuts. Well, some of them can be green part of the time, but I want seeds. I want ninja who can make them grow-- fast. Use chakra if you have too, I don’t care, get it done. You have until tonight. Make sure some of the roots are big and above the ground so little kids can play hide-and-seek and that people can takes naps under them. Go.” 

He put the fear of death into them with a single glance and then he remembered. “I want cherry trees in the courtyard, four of them, one in each corner. I also want orange trees and hazelnut trees. And apple trees. And maple trees to line the path in front. Get to it. I want all of this done by tonight.” The men and women that had occupied the room prior were gone more quickly than he had hoped. It was good to have a ‘strong’ reputation when it came to getting things done. 

He left the room and he noticed he hadn’t put his shirt back on before leaving Sakura. He did things like that after he saw her when he had a plan to execute. But now his plan was in action, and he had to go back to Sakura.

She was still sitting there waiting for him. She was staring out the open window. She turned to him and smiled. “I wanted some fresh air,” she said, “I saw your window was open earlier.” Gaara felt a shiver run up his back. She was still smiling at him though. He relaxed. “Do you want to go-- did you eat breakfast?” She shook her head. He walked over to her and put his shirt back on. He decided he didn’t need his gourd; there was more than enough sand if anything happened. No one needs to carry around a two-hundred pound calabash gourd made of sand when there’s sand readily available. 

He grabbed his wallet though. It was black leather with a cut-out of his gourd on it. He slipped this into his waistband and he extended his hand to Sakura. “Then I’ll take you to this place I know. They have the best egg-flower soup in the entire village.” She took his hand. “Can I get dressed first?” 

He smiled a little sadistically, “No.” He looked at her. This white dress suited her better. He had given it to her as a gift on her last birthday. He could see her outline through the sun. She protested. “You look beautiful now,” he said. “Why change?”

He felt his face grow hot from his own candor. He heard Temari coming around the bend. He grabbed Sakura and picked her up as if she were nothing. He cradled her in his arms as he hopped onto the ledge of his window. He jumped down and a small yelp issued from her. Her dress billowed in the breeze until he stopped at the back of a building in an alley.

“Gaara, what are you doing?” she asked. Gaara sighed, “I’m taking you out to eat.” He felt his thick wallet in his waistband. “And then to bazaar, and then to dinner and then this one place I know.” He felt her gaze at him. “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done.” She tugged on his shirt, “You can put me down now.” He blushed and set her down gently. 

She smiled at him, “Thank you, but this doesn’t seem like you, it’s a little too,” she paused to think, “too spur-of-the-moment for you.” He smiled at her and extended his elbow to her. She threaded her arm into the crook of his.

Gaara felt happy. He was enjoying every moment of this. He led her through the alley to a little restaurant. It was his secret refuge. He came here to think over hot tea and a good bowl of soup, sometimes a plate of orange chicken with stir-fry noodles or yakisoba. He sometimes enjoyed some yakitori and noodles too. He would take some home and snack on it as he went through so much paperwork he was on the brink of snapping at any moment. But the thing is, you can’t use Sand Coffin Jutsu on paper, he had tried with no success. 

He let her go and he opened the door for her. Temari’s lectures on etiquette were not lost on him. Maybe Kankuro, but his brother still played with dolls, and was pretty much useless when it came to the fairer sex. Kankuro was his brother, and they shared so much together now. But facts were facts: Kankuro was the worst person possible to ask for romantic advice.

Sakura walked past him with a smile. He noted the scent that still emanated from her. He was glad he had started to use cologne just the week before. He had remembered her from before. She was beautiful then, with her gentle eyes. She was as beautiful as she was dangerous. He had seen the ferocity that dwelled in her and that desperate strength. She was more polished now, but stronger too. 

Her hair had grown longer. She had kept it short for more than three years, and then she just stopped cutting it. He was glad. It was such a shame what happened during the exams. But it made her want to become so much more and she did.

He hoped she would notice his cologne. He hoped she would notice how much taller and mature he was. How much calmer he was. He had taken on a stately air over time as Kazekage. He hoped she would notice he was better than Uchiha. She cried way too long over him. He didn’t care about her at all. He ran off and left her all alone with all her pain. She numbed his, even helped him stay away from being consumed by his curse. All he did was leave her.

He had often considered throwing his picture out her window. It used to sit there on her nightstand. He wandered around, unable to sleep, and saw her cry over it when she was all alone. That was a long time ago. His picture had been gone for so long now. He was glad. She perked up without that constant reminder.

He smiled at her and pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him with a smile and sat down. He pushed her in. “So, Sakura, how has everything been going for you?” She smiled wholeheartedly, “Really good, and you Gaara?” 

Gaara smiled at her, “It gets better everyday.” He sat down himself and waved the cook their way. The cook smiled at Gaara and held up two menus and made her way to him. She was a sweet old woman with dark-iron hair and blue eyes. “Here are the menus, Sir; would you like the usual to start off with?” Gaara nodded, “And can you bring us your best tea for the pretty lady?” 

He saw Sakura blush in the corner of his eye. The old woman nodded and winked at him clandestinely, “Of course, anything for the handsome Kazekage’s beautiful companion.” She said this knowingly. Gaara had been to this place so often that she knew enough about him to be his own grandmother. Gaara blushed a little himself. 

The old woman walked to the kitchen humming to herself. Gaara looked at Sakura, “Well, you know how grandmothers can be.” Sakura nodded, “She’s a sweet old lady, and she’s taken quite the shine to you.” Gaara nodded. “I come here almost everyday-- I can’t stand being so cooped up with everyone breathing down my neck.”

Sakura smiled. She placed her hands on the white tablecloth and reached over the table slowly. Her slender hand pushed a stray hair from his face and then she pulled her hand back. Gaara reached out and held her hand then let go. He tucked his hands beneath the table as hers resumed their former position on the table. “I’m sorry, Ga- Kazekage, I shouldn’t have.” 

Gaara chuckled, “Just call me Gaara, please, you don’t have to call me ‘Kazekage’ here, when you say that it sounds weird.” Gaara added, “So, is that why you don’t address me professionally unless you have to?” She nodded in reply, “It sounds so weird.”

He wanted to touch her face and trace his way down her neck to his collarbone. “You know,” he started, “it’s been so much nicer since you came here.” He stopped talking because the tea was there; he thanked the old woman and began to pour Sakura tea. He handed her a cup. “It’s been so cheery and friendly. I mean, since you’ve been here, everything just seems to fall into place-- no wait, what I mean is that I can’t ever remember being quite this happy before… Or something like that.”

“Yeah, I’m really glad our villages are getting along now. It really helped us become friends,” Sakura added. “Thank you for this Gaara, I’ve been feeling down lately, I guess I really miss the trees back there.” Gaara noted the moisture of her eyes, “Do you miss all you friends too?” She had been here for nearly four years. He realized she hardly ever went back to Konoha, he felt guilty. She nodded, “I miss Ino and Hinata and everybody else.” She smiled. 

“But I write them a lot of letters and you and me hang out together so I don’t miss them as bad as the trees.” Sakura took a cup of tea Gaara had poured and sipped at it. “There are some days I feel like I could be in the Sand Village for ever and always, but then there are some days I just want to run off to be in the Leaf Village just for the trees.” Gaara noticed longing in her eyes and then tentative joy too. He sipped his own tea.

“You can always go back whenever you want. So, why do you stay here all the time?” Gaara cringed at the impetuousness of his own question. He remembered her promise from the first night she had been in Suna. But so many things had changed since then, there was no real reason for her to stay all the time now. “Never mind,” he said quickly, “You don’t have to say.” She smiled. “It’s okay,” she answered, “I just really feel like there’s someone here worth sticking around with.” 

Gaara felt jealousy rise up in him. But if Sakura was happy, that was okay. As long as she was happy; he could be happy. Be buried the urge to leave and smiled at her. “Well, do I know him? Does he live close to us?”

She blushed. “You could say that.” She turned away, “I met him at the Exams and well, he turned out to not be that scary after all, he’s like a big old panda bear.” Gaara smiled. It was either him or Kankuro. Down to two. He was sure of it; there were a lot of Sand ninja, but only three who competed, if he remembered correctly. Still, he couldn’t imagine Kankuro being scary, or panda bear-esque. Wait, panda?

“He’s more stable nowadays, which is great, but he still scares the living daylights out of people.” She smiled serenely as she said all this. “He’s really sweet and he has a wonderful smile and he looks so cute sometimes, I just want to give him a hug.” 

Gaara nodded. “So, you really like him right?” She nodded. He felt a little him inside himself clench its fist in victory ‘Score!’ He set down his tea, “Well, there’s this girl I like. She’s intelligent, skilled, and she’s a people-person. She’s strong mentally and physically, but there’s this other guy. He treated her badly and I just feel like giving him a good, sorry to say this, ass kicking.”

Sakura nodded. She was happy Gaara had someone he liked, but was sad at the same time. “Have you told her how you feel about her?” Gaara shook his head. She looked at him firmly and helpfully. “You should do something nice for her, like take her out to eat. I mean, if this guy is that awful, she’d be happy to have a sweet guy like you around, because, trust me, the bad-boy thing gets old. Fast.”

Gaara felt the miniature him do cartwheels in his head. The mini-Gaara was screaming ‘GO FOR IT!’ He told the voice to quiet down so he could think. He was weighing his options and decided to reach over the table.   
Gaara held Sakura’s hand for a moment and pulled back. He held her slender fingers to his lips, un-chapped thanks to Temari’s insistence on Chap Stick, and said, “Well, I did, and I hope she likes the tea.” He felt his face grow warm and he saw Sakura blush. He felt thankful to Uchiha for the first time. Who would’ve known Uchiha would have left behind everything he needed. He wondered how anyone could leave the whole world behind without a second thought.

Really, no one could come close to Sakura. He felt sorry for Uchiha for a second. He kissed the tips of her fingers. Over time she had become his best friend. She stayed with him into the long nights with paperwork and drafts. She often made him lunches and dinners and they ate together whenever they could. She understood how busy he was. She always smiled at him and she stood up with him.

“One night, a while ago, I fell asleep at my desk. I had nightmare. I woke up and I saw you sitting next to me, you were stroking my hair and humming to me like before. I pretended to be asleep, but I just wanted to be next to you like that. I did fall asleep later, though. I dreamt of you. Then I woke up and you were still there. I put my coat over you and put you on the futon.” He smiled, “You looked so beautiful. Even with bags under your eyes. I was so thankful and I didn’t know what to do.”

“I love it when you talk, I just want to hear you go on and on, even when you rant, you’re so… cute.” Gaara held her hand to his cheek and smiled, “So, I guess all-in-all, I’ve fallen in love with you; I’m not sure when though.” He stared at Sakura’s blank face and closed his eyes. ‘That was stupid’, he said to the mini-Gaara. The mini-Gaara said, ‘Open your eyes.” He did.

Sakura’s face was merely inches from his. She came in closer and then he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. He let go of her hand and leaned over the able and put his hands on her shoulder and the back of her waist. They pulled back. She looked at him, “You really do look like a silly red panda right now.” He teased back playfully, “You look pinker.”

They both laughed. The old woman came to the table, “It’s the usual for you, Sweetie,” she said, “but for the young lady?” Sakura blanked out, “I’ll take the same thing as him.” The old woman smiled knowingly and left them.

Sakura didn’t know quite how to take that and turned her attention back to Gaara. Gaara was blushing and he looked a bit distressed. She decided it was because he had bared so much of himself to her. All she had done was kiss him. That wasn’t like Gaara to just accept that as an answer. He looked like he needed more, or he would explode. He was adorable and frantic.

“Well, after Sasuke, I didn’t know what to do. I waited around for about forever. He left behind so much debris. Then he showed up out of nowhere like I’d just forgive him and go running back to him. Then well, I just sort felt cold after that. I was happy to see him, but I couldn’t trust him or really love him after all he ever put me through.” She sighed heavily.

“Then you came along. I was a little scared at first, but you really had changed and I noticed how sweet you really were. You were quiet, but you had a dry sense of humor and a lot of kindness. I felt bad for you. Don’t get me wrong, to have a demon like that in you, anyone would have acted the way you did. Especially with the horrible life you had to live. Naruto had it bad, but it was so much worse for you. It still makes me want to cry.”

“But I just started to notice how sweet you were. You were so cute too. You were reserved, but deep down you were so gentle and loving. I guess, when I saw you smile, that’s when I started to care about you. Besides, you did apologize for everything before that, and you helped me out and you went out of your way for me. After everything, I just wanted to be around you, and I just wanted to… be next to you.”

Sakura sipped her tea, “I just woke up one day and realized, ‘I love Gaara.’ It wasn’t like Sasuke at all. I was happy with you. I felt like giving it my all. I wanted to do everything in my power to help you be your best. I wanted to be there for you, because it made me happy to see you so happy.”

Gaara was happy. He felt the mini-Gaara cry inside. The mini-Gaara held up a big heart with band-aids on it. He told mini-Gaara it would all be okay. Sakura smiled at him, “Besides, you’re just too sweet and you make cute noises when you sleep.” Gaara turned his head. The old woman came with tray that held a large bowl of soup, two smaller bowls, and two soup spoons shaped like little ladles. 

“This is so much food, do you bring it home?” Gaara shook his head, “I eat it here. She only brought one soup…” Sakura felt her insides drop. “Where do you put it all?” 

Gaara served her then himself, “Well, this only the first course actually.” She ate the soup warily. Man, this guy could eat. Her lunches were like snacks in comparison to just the soup. Still, he was taller today than he was a month ago. So, maybe it was normal. She opened her eyes in amazement, “This… this is great!” 

Gaara nodded in agreement. “The rest will be even better,” he winked at Sakura, “I told you, this place is the best ever.” She nodded. She looked at the soup bowl between them. More than half of it was gone. As she stared, Gaara poured himself another bowl. “Would you like some more?” he grinned. She nodded. 

He poured another bowl for her. He noticed her shock. He was a growing young man; he needed food. He had gotten to be more than a head taller than her so far, and she was still growing, but not at his exponential rate. He had always been short, so this was welcomed news. She took her bowl and ate it slowly as he munched on the water chestnut in his mouth. He loved this soup. It had everything. Even Chinese celery. It was his favorite. 

Sakura seemed to like it too. She chewed on one particularly large one and then scooped up a nice bit of seaweed. Gaara smiled. Well, the feelings were mutual, now it was time to go with the flow. Next up, a nice long walk, then to the bazaar. He wanted to get her a nice pretty dress, in red or white. 

The old woman cleared the table and brought out two plates that had yakisoba piled onto it. She also brought of a large plate of yakitori and another plate of orange chicken. She turned to Sakura, “If you can’t finish it, just tell me, but he probably will,” she whispered. Sakura nodded a ‘thank you’. Gaara took three of the kebabs and put it on his plate of yakisoba. Sakura took one because it was just huge. 

“So,” Gaara said after the first kebab, “let’s go to the bazaar.” Sakura nodded. “That was a great idea,” she added in, “it’s really helped the village prosper.” Gaara nodded, “Of course it was a good idea, and it was yours.” He picked up another kebab, “We’re at a prime trading spot, my father never thought of it, and it might have eluded me if it hadn’t been for you. Now Suna is climbing back up and my family has regained its prestige back. Kankuro, the hustler he is, has made our family on of the richest and most powerful in all the lands.” 

Sakura nodded. “So what is he going to do with it?” Gaara laughed, “He’s probably going to make himself a girlfriend.” Sakura giggled, “He really could have just about any girl, and he’s better-looking without all that makeup of his.” Gaara agreed and picked up yet another kebab as he set down a plain stick. Sakura helped herself to some yakisoba. 

They ate in relative quiet. Gaara wasn’t the kind to eat and talk at the same time often. He wasn’t astute at performing such a feat. He ate and Sakura drank her tea. She was full. Gaara was like a bottomless pit. He had finished his yakisoba and the yakitori, large as they were, as he made his way to the orange chicken. “Gaara, I’ve just noticed you keep getting taller,” she remarked. 

He nodded, “That’s probably why I’ve been eating so much lately; you’re taller too, but it looks like I’ll have a foot on you anytime now.” Gaara pointed at her leftover yakisoba and she handed it over, “So, what shall we do for dinner?” He looked at her, she was lovely, but she was no where near properly dresses for what he had in mind, “I will take you to see the little village you’ve helped make an oasis in the desert.” 

“We’ve found an underground river, so, I’ve decided to make Suna a more hospitable place to attract tourists.” She nodded for more elaboration. 

“It’s a surprise, Sakura,” he teased. “Screw paper work for today,” was all he said after that. He polished off the remainder of what was on the table, much to Sakura’s surprise. The old woman refilled their tea and left them to talk. Neither of them could bring up the previous part of their conversation so they discussed the weather, Kankuro’s realistic new dolls, and a trip to visit Konoha and to see how everyone was doing, especially Naruto. 

Naruto was training and completing higher and higher ranked missions. He had surpassed most of the ninja in Konoha at this point, even Kakashi. Now he was Lady Tsunade’s most trusted ninja for the most part. The entire village was even more grateful than they had been after Naruto stopped the invasion during the Chunin Exams. So now he was invited by the Hyuugas as well as the other dominant families in Konoha. Naruto was finally loved and respected by his village after years of hatred. 

Gaara said he was glad Naruto had just about everything he could want. Rumor was that Naruto had been seeing Hinata for the past months. Gaara poured more tea for himself and Sakura. “Would you like some dessert?” He asked. She shook her head. The old woman came to take the last of their plates. She asked if there was anything else they wanted. Gaara said no and asked for the check. The old woman left and returned promptly. 

Gaara opened the tab and pulled out his wallet. He counted out the amount and placed a generous tip into the small folder. He stood up and pushed his chair in and walked up behind Sakura and pulled her chair out. She smiled and walked to the door.

Sakura extended her hand to him and he took it. He waved to the old woman and left with Sakura. He walked through the streets and noticed and acknowledged the passer-bys. He saw one of his subordinates running around in a confused frenzy. Gaara grimaced at the man and pointed to his wrist to pantomime a watch. Then Gaara ran his thumb along his throat at the man. The man blanched and ran off. Sakura hadn’t noticed his display.

They turned a corner and stood at the entrance of the bazaar. It really was an odd place. There were plenty off street performers swallowing knives and spitting fire. There were also snake charmers. Gaara smiled at Sakura’s reactions of oohs and ahs. She pointed to two people who manipulated water around them into spheres and shapes around them. The delighted crowd added their own tribute to a bowl in front of the performers. 

Gaara held her hand as they made their way to a small boutique that was a favorite of Temari’s. Gaara saw a red dress in the window and a simple black suit in the window. He took note of that and told Sakura he would be right back. He judged the size of the suit. He tried it on quickly. It was a perfect fit. He told the clerk to hold onto it for him. He took a second look at the dress and it looked about right for Sakura. It had a halter top and was long with slits that ran up the sides. He told the clerk to also hold onto that. He would be back. The clerk nodded and said, “It was a pleasure Kazekage.”

Gaara found Sakura next to the fountain. She was watching a snake charmer make a snake curl up into a question mark. She clapped and he smiled to himself. He felt a pull on his shirt. A little boy looked up to him. The girl next to the boy had a nervous smile on her face. “You’re the Kazekage right, sir,” the little boy asked. Gaara nodded, “And what do you need?” The little girl tugged on the boy’s pants, “Hi, Mr. Kazekage, Sir.” The little girl ran off and the boy followed her shouting for her to stop. Gaara scratched his head and continued on his way to Sakura.

She turned her head around. He waved nervously as she motioned for him to go to her. Gaara tilted his head a bit and shrugged. He sat down next to her and put his hand on hers and he watched to snake charmer with her for nearly an hour. He wasn’t bored, that snake knew plenty of tricks, especially for a reptile.

The charmer preformed one last feat with his scaly companion and the two of them gave one last round of applause. The two of them stood up and Gaara led the way to the boutique. The clerk snapped to attention. He brought the dress out to Gaara and Sakura. “Gaara, I don’t really need this,” she said. It was beautiful though. Gaara smiled and told her to trust his as he led her to the dressing room. He waited outside the room for her with the clerk. She steeped out. She was radiant. 

Gaara held his breath. She was beautiful. She gave a twirl and he grabbed her. He held her hand and took her by the waist. He danced with her for a bit and whispered in her ear, “You didn’t have anything like this and I thought it was a shame.” She blushed, “You really don’t have to do this.” He kissed her cheek, “I wanted to.”

He dipped her and then he pulled her back up. She rested her head on his shoulder. She gave a sigh and he held her close. The clerk looked on at the couple. It was a sweet sight but what made it odd was the two individuals themselves. One had been the terror of the village and the other was probably the village’s golden girl. But the both of them looked so happy, and it was a rarity to see the Kazekage smile and act so openly.

The clerk nodded in approval. Gaara let Sakura go. She changed back as he paid the clerk for both outfits. He took the dress from Sakura and put it into the bag. He and Sakura walked through the bazaar and window-shopped. They looked t all the baubles and trinkets. They both laughed when they saw a pin shaped like a fish cake. Gaara bought it and they decided it would be perfect for Naruto. 

Gaara and Sakura made their way back to the Kazekage’s mansion. He noticed that little work had been accomplished since their departure. He scowled at every subordinate as they made their way to Sakura’s room. He laid her dress on her bed and told her to get some rest; it was a big night ahead of them. Sakura yawned a bit and closed her door after kissing him on the cheek one more time. 

Gaara looked at the door for a bit with his hand on his cheek. Kankuro was standing behind him. Gaara whipped around and began a furiously fast walk to his room with Kankuro at his heels. Kankuro snickered and Gaara shut the door behind me. He turned to his bed and saw Kankuro there with a smirk on his face.

“So, I see you’ve finally asked Sakura to be your girlfriend.” Gaara felt his skin crawl. “Well, not exactly bit brother,” he admitted. “I only said I loved her and then she kissed me over the table and then she said she loved me too. This is the third kiss, I guess.” 

Kankuro nodded sagely, “Well, it’s about time, you two took forever to get there. I also need to tell you; those tree seeds have been found. Now those poor bastards are looking for ninja who can manipulate water.” Gaara nodded in approval, “Tell them to look in the bazaar.”

Kankuro spotted the bag in his brother’s hand, “So, what’s that Gaara?” Gaara took it out, “I didn’t have a suit, and I’m taking her somewhere real nice tonight, through the window of course. This reminds me, I need a bath.” Kankuro cleared his throat, “How’s adjusting, Gaara?”

Gaara sighed heavily. “I remember it. No one wanted to be around me. Everyone treated me like a monster. Dad kept trying to have me killed. I remember that it was the sand at first, not me. The sand attacked people, and no one would believe me or accept that I was sorry. I remember; I took a boy some ointment after I hurt him, it was an accident Kankuro, then he told me to go home and he called me a monster.” Kankuro held his brother close to him, “It’s alright Gaara, I know, it’s going to be okay.”

Gaara leaned into his brother, “It hurt so badly.” Gaara felt the tears well up, “I tried so hard, I really did.” He bit his lip, “Kankuro, I didn’t mean to become that way, I never wanted that, I just wanted ‘love’. I just wanted to belong. I wasn’t a monster, I became a monster. I’m so sorry Kankuro, I’m sorry for everything.” Gaara looked up at his brother, “I’m still too afraid to sleep most of the time.”

Kankuro held Gaara and squeezed his little brother affectionately, “I know it’s not your fault, Dad was an asshole, everyone knows it.” Gaara sniffled, “I’m sorry.” Kankuro looked his brother in the eye, “You’re moving on, you’re growing up. You’ve become the way you always were, you’re a good person and you got better, and that’s all that mattered, anyone in your position would have turned out that way, it’s not your fault.”

“Sakura makes you happy.” Kankuro added, “You need someone as tough as she is, and she needs a strong guy like you to be there for her.” Kankuro smiled, “Face it, you two were meant for each other.” Gaara looked at his big brother, “You’re the best, Kankuro, and can I have a cookie?” 

Kankuro sighed, “You eat like a horse man, where do you put it all, jeez.” Kankuro reached into his pocket, “Don’t tell Temari.” Gaara took the cookie. He ate it, “I’m going to be taller than you real soon.” Kankuro sneered, “Sure, little brother.” Gaara took out his suit to show Kankuro. Kankuro gave a wolf whistle and asked Gaara to try it on. 

Gaara showed his big brother how he looked and Kankuro clapped. “Not even Sakura can resist your charms in that piece.” Gaara smiled at his big brother. Kankuro smiled back. He had almost gotten used to it now. Gaara smiled a lot more often now. But Kankuro felt slightly replaced by Sakura since Gaara began to share more and more of his dreams with her. Still, Kankuro was happy. His brother had found someone he could share his life with.

The two brothers had become closer than most could ever hope to be. Gaara modeled his suit to Kankuro. He looked happy, and that made Kankuro happy. Kankuro had stopped wearing his war paint. He looked a lot like Temari. He took off his hood and motioned for his brother to sit with him. Gaara sat down on the bed. 

The two brothers laid like that for a while. Gaara fell asleep and Kankuro massaged his brother’s temples so he would have good dreams instead of nightmares. It was odd. Their family was so close now. Before there was always fear when Gaara was involved. Temari loved Gaara so much, but she acted like his mom a lot of the time now. She was the oldest and a girl, so it could be expected.

Gaara was getting taller though. He’d probably end up a lot taller than their father was at this rate. Gaara took after their mother in the way he was built and since Gaara had matured, in his face. Gaara had their mother’s delicate features for the most part. Even his hair was more like their mother’s now that it was longer. Kankuro smiled.

Gaara never had eyebrows, and no one knew why. If it was Shukaku, they should have grown back in by then, right? Well, there are some mysteries better left unsolved and merely speculated about.

Kankuro sat up and walked across his brother’s room. It had two windows. Gaara could watch the sunrise and the sunset. Even Gaara’s office face the sunset. Kankuro sighed. He walked out the door, “I’ll wake you up at four to get ready.” With that, Kankuro left.

Temari had just checked up on Sakura and saw she was asleep. Kankuro met up with her, “Operation: Matchmaker has succeeded.” Temari smiled, “About time, it seems the relationship will be consummated tonight, I heard her say ‘Gaara’ in her sleep.”

Kankuro said, “You shouldn’t have told her she could bathe on the roof, Gaara could have seen her.” Temari grinned, “That was the evil master plan all along my little brother. That way Gaara would be confronted with his feelings for her, I bet he watched just because he couldn’t look away, now he’s probably beating himself up over it.” She giggled.

“That’s horrible Temari,” he chastised. Temari struck a pose, “Well, it did the job right, did you see how red and ashamed he looked this morning?” Kankuro nodded, “You’re evil Temari.” 

She smiled. “Operation: Matchmaker succeeded, right?” The two older siblings high-fived. They walked off to eat lunch. Temari laughed, “Gaara is so adorable when he’s freaking out and all red.”


	3. Chapter Two

Gaara woke up and realized he was still in his suit. He stripped down quickly and grabbed a towel and ran off to the bath. He plunged in and began to scrub. He was freaking out. There wasn’t any time! Wait… what time was it? He looked at the clock above him and grimaced, it was three o’clock. 

He sunk deeper into the water and blew out bubbles. He had freaked out over nothing, nothing at all. Gaara decided to take this as a time for reflection. Well, he had told Sakura how he felt. It took a lot, but he did it. He also did it plainly and nicely. He was honest, and she had kissed him. He loved her. He remembered how it felt. Her lips were so soft. He wanted to melt. 

Gaara felt better now. He considered what to do that night. He heard a sound outside the window. It sounded like the earth was cracking. Gaara ran to the window and stared out at the courtyard. Four large cherry trees stood below him. Good.

Gaara’s master plan was on its way now. He sat back into the tub and relaxed. It was a large and pretty tub. He smelled cedar around him. He began to wash himself and to get the little bits of sand in his hair out. Gaara looked down; all of his sand covering had fallen to the bottom. Gaara motioned for the sand to sit in a pile beside him. He soaked for a while and stretched out.

He thought about what Kankuro had said. Of course, Kankuro said that all the time now. But Kankuro meant it. “So,” he asked, “Sakura and I were meant to be?” He looked at the sand. The made the sand into a little castle and smiled. 

“Well,” he said partly to himself, “At least she’ll have trees now.” He wondered if she would go back and live in Konoha. His heart hurt at the thought. He wanted her to stay; he couldn’t go because he was the Kazekage. Gaara wondered for a second. Maybe if…

He put the thought out of his mind. First, tonight; tomorrow the world. He stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked at his sand castle and left it there. 

He walked to his room. He sat down on the bed and towel dried his hair. He went to his dresser and pulled out his brush and toothbrush. He squirted some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and put it in his mouth. He began to absentmindedly brush his hair. He brushed his teeth when he was done. 

Gaara sprayed his coat with his cologne and set it on a hanger to relax. He puller on his boxer briefs and a pair of pants and he sat down. It was past four and he laid back down to collect himself. He looked at the clock again, six o’clock. He sat up and changed. 

Gaara wondered if Sakura was ready. He walked to her room and knocked, “Just a minute!” called Temari. Temari opened the door. She smiled at Gaara.

“She’ll be done soon,” then Temari closed the door. Gaara heard some sort of ruckus go on in Sakura’s room. Kankuro appeared at Gaara’s side, “Scary isn’t it?” Gaara agreed silently. Temari opened the door. Gaara stared at her as she opened the door all the way to reveal Sakura. She was made-up and perfumed to perfection. She closed her window and turned to Gaara. She smiled with her glossy lips and extended her perfectly manicured hand to him. He took it. She smelled like Sakura even more than usual. 

Temari and Kankuro stayed behind. The couple walked arm-in-arm to the courtyard. She gasped as she looked out. The cherry trees were alive and the blossoms were full and bathed in the light of the sunset. Gaara smiled at her. “Did you do this?” 

He nodded, “I wanted you to have your own sanctuary here.” Her tears began to well and he put his sleeve to her eyes. Gaara kissed her on the mouth and she reciprocated. Kankuro or Temari had placed a white gazebo in the middle of the courtyard. Underneath that was a table with a white table cloth with a candle in a glass bowl in the center. 

Gaara took Sakura’s arm and she cuddled into the crook of his arm. Gaara pulled out her chair and then pushed her in. There were lights like fireflies all around them. Gaara quietly thanked a higher power and sat himself down. Sakura was clearly moved by all of this. Gaara was too. Kankuro, dressed as a waiter, came out, “What would you like to start out with, Sir? Madam?” Gaara smiled, “What would you recommend?”

Kankuro kept straight-faced, “I recommend out Sakura Sake and our sweet mochi before the main course.” Gaara looked over to Sakura. She nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll have.” 

Kankuro walked off. He made his way to Temari in the kitchen. He grabbed a tray and set four mochi on a white plate with sakura blossoms. He took two matching sake cups and the bottle out. Temari smiled, “Recommend Quail in Rose Petal Sauce on your way out.” Kankuro nodded. “I’d rather have them here than at that cheesy restaurant.”

He walked out and someone opened the door for him. Kankuro thanked the young maid and walked out to his brother. He set the food and drink down carefully and smiled. “I also recommend the Quail in Rose Petal Sauce.” Sakura smiled, “That sounds delicious.” Gaara chuckled, “It does.”

Kankuro took a bow and was on his way. Gaara poured Sakura a cup of sake. She drank it slowly and he drank his too. Gaara looked at her bathed in the light. “You look beautiful,” he said. 

Sakura thanked him. “You look very handsome.” She twirled her long hair and smiled. He looked at how she shined. “So, Sakura, would you do me the pleasure of your company like this from now on?” 

Sakura looked at a loss. He was too vague. “Would you like to stay here with me, in Sunagakure?” She smiled sweetly. “Well, what are you asking?” Gaara smiled. He held her hand, “I only want to be with you, Sakura, so, I want to be your, you know, boyfriend.” Sakura smiled, “You’re so cute, Gaara.” She squeezed his hand, “Of course I’ll stay here with you, I love you and I love Suna.”

Gaara felt his heart leap. He smiled. “So, will you be mine?” She nodded. It was moving fast, she thought, but this had been in the makings for goodness knew how long. She held his hand closer. “You’re so shy Gaara.” 

Gaara leaned over, careful not to knock anything over, and he kissed her. Kankuro waited until the kiss was over to as if they needed anything. They both replied no. Kankuro went back into the kitchen. The two each had one of the mochi as they talked about silly things. Gaara took a second as she reached for hers as well. They laughed. 

Kankuro appeared out of nowhere to gather their dishes and he returned promptly with their main course. Both quails were garnished beautifully with rose petals. Both began to cut into their quail. It was a heavenly taste. Gaara poured another cup of sake for Sakura then himself. They just enjoyed the atmosphere and each other’s company.

Kankuro and Temari sat in the kitchen and watched form relative safety. They each dined on quail and complemented one another on their handiwork. They saw Gaara and Sakura come closer together and the two kissed. Shikamaru was on his way to Suna, and had sent roses-somehow intact- to Suna for her. She had used them tonight rather than let them go to waste. She considered having a small rose garden. Maybe she could ask for one for her upcoming birthday.

The couple was now kissing and drinking and eating happily. Sakura looked beautiful tonight. Gaara looked so handsome with his happy face on. Gaara held Sakura’s chin in his hand. The couple was so relaxed now. “Hey, Kankuro, I bet you they’ll be married before the year is out.” Kankuro grinned, “I can’t bet against you.” Temari looked at her plate, “The main course will be the same as tonight, with mochi as a favor.” 

Kankuro nodded, “I’ll leave it all up to you and Sakura and Gaara. Just ask me if you need help.”


	4. Chapter Three

Gaara woke up dazed that morning. He remembered walking Sakura to her room. He felt something stir next to him. Sakura, still in her red dress, was next to him. He checked and found himself intact, except for his undone shirt buttons. He held Sakura close and inhaled her scent.

The mini-Gaara in his mind held up a sign that said, ‘Phase Two: Engagement.’ Gaara ignored the mini-him at first, and then he gave it a big thumbs-up. He felt Sakura snuggle up against him. He felt his heart was so much lighter this morning. He kissed her forehead.

He realized that if they had children, they would inherit their parents’ broad foreheads. And, hopefully, their intelligence as well. Sakura was very intelligent and capable. Gaara himself wasn’t too far behind either. He was not Kazekage simply because he was powerful; he was also extremely smart as well. 

Gaara snuggled up close to her, it was well before sunrise. By about two hours. Gaara closed his eyes. He and Sakura had come closer as the night wore on. He had moved his chair and plate closer to her as she moved the candle further from the center of the table. Soon, they were laughing and she was singing. 

Gaara cut a piece from his quail and fed it to her and she did the same. The two of them had a wonderful night. He had begun to feel a different kind of high as he drank a bit more. Sakura hadn’t drunk as much as he had, probably because she was of the fairer sex. He had picked her up and spun her around-- then what?

He had taken her to her room of course. That’s where he was now. The room didn’t smell like his at all. Gaara looked up and he smelled a faint whiff of roses. He closed his eyes again.

Sakura began to move against him. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked down to see him and she laid back down next to him. She began to hum. Gaara opened his eyes to see her. Her eyes met his. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She scooted down and burrowed herself next to his chest. She had the most blankets of anyone in the mansion. The shifts in desert weather didn’t agree with her as much as they did with him. He was used to walking around in his robes in the middle of the night though. 

He wrapped his arms around her instinctively and exhaled a deep breath. Sakura was the first girl he had done this with. Temari was different. They were brother and sister. He remembered that they huddled up one night a while after the Exams. It was the first night they had done that. This was different. He never wanted to let Sakura go.

She stopped humming and her breathing fell into a pattern. He turned his head to look out her window. The sky was just beginning to lighten around at the horizon. He closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep in today. Last night was planned by his sister and Kankuro. He knew that the moment he saw the gazebo and table. He had originally planned to take Sakura to Suna’s brand new hotel. It was an exquisite hotel. But those two meddlers had made it the best night of his life to date.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep here. He simply had not wanted to leave her. So she invited him to lay down with her. He did. He was holding her when she began to shiver. He picked her up and peeled back the covers. They had cuddled from there.

He was nervous. He was still a little nervous. He didn’t know what to do so he decided to just go with the flow. And this is where the flow led them. He made a mental note to treat Temari and Kankuro to something nice as soon as he could think of it. Temari was fond of roses. She even said, in passing, that those were the most beautiful flowers Konoha had. 

Maybe an indoor rose garden, he thought. Roses needed plenty of water and moist air to grow. You could only get that indoors in Suna. Maybe an indoor butterfly garden. Yes. With one wing just for Temari. Not only would it be wonderful for Temari to have her own place for reprieve, but Suna would have another tourist attraction and a place for everyone to get a hint of nature and other types of landscapes that existed outside their harsh little desert. Suna was isolated, but he would not let it become a backwards place.

Besides, that would also allow for Sakura to get some green and good air when she needed it. Gaara decided that this idea was a stroke of pure genius. Now, for Kankuro. Maybe a new puppet. One of those old fashioned dolls that look like real people to add to his collection. Maybe two dolls. Gaara considered having three figures of his family made. He thought about his father, uncle, and mother. Maybe one of them too. Dad’s replica would be great for target practice--for everyone.

Gaara decided this was also a very good surprise. He could bring more job opportunities to the people of Suna, make Suna prosperous and bolster their status as the place to vacation, give great gifts to his family, and do something nice for Sakura. He ran this over again in his mind. 

He remembered about yesterday’s trees. He hadn’t been able to check up on that last night. Which meant, if it wasn’t done today, he would raise hell until it was. What’s so hard about planting trees? You go to the bazaar, buy the seeds, grab the shinobi that did tricks with water, dig a hole, toss a seed in, have those water dancers bring up the water, then add chakra to make the trees grow. Nothing could be easier. He had hoped he wasn’t completely surrounded by imbeciles. If he was, every one of them were about o be out of a job. 

Sakura was sleeping so soundly and his mind became foggy with that same desire. He let his mind rest as he held her as close to him as possible as he found sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Temari woke up. She had asked one of their maids to wash the dishes for her. She was sure of it. She just wasn’t in the mood to wash dishes, ever. If she had to, there would be hell to pay. Everyone knew this. Everyone made sure not one dish was in the sink if Temari announced she would be in the kitchen. Of course, she didn’t have to be in the kitchen, she didn’t have to cook, and she just felt like it some days.

Shikamaru would be here any day now. She wanted to make something tasty to showcase her mad, newly attained, culinary skills. She stretched. Last night ran long. No one had gone to sleep till around two after the two love birds left. Gaara was carrying Sakura and spinning her around. He walked her to her room, she was sure of that. He was probably too drunk to make it o his room. He wasn’t showing it at the time, but it probably caught up with him from there.

She felt a wave of panic grip her. Had Gaara and Sakura-- no! She ran out of her room in her pajamas and dashed to Sakura’s room. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She then ran up the stairs to Gaara’s room. . There was the usual morning dishevelment. He wasn’t in there. Gaara was most likely in his office. No, he had drunk way too much to be able to function as Kazekage at six in the morning. 

He was probably in Sakura’s room. Temari thought of the best case scenario. Those two had probably been so drunk that they just lay down. Sakura’s door was notorious for getting stuck. Just last week Sakura had taken a kunai to the lock to free herself. That was all there was to it. 

Temari was walking down the stairs wrapped in her precious denial. She was waling past Sakura’s room when she heard the doorknob move. Gaara’s voice asked someone what was wrong. Sakura answered that the knob was stuck again. It sounded as if Gaara planted his foot against the door. Temari heard the ominous sound of metal ripping apart. She heard Gaara mutter something and Sakura give a yelp. 

There was talk of being stuck. Then they decided to just go back to sleep, someone was bound to look for them. Gaara asked sakura if she had slept well. She said she’d never slept better. She asked Gaara if she could turn around so she could undress and get into more comfortable clothes. He asked if he could wait in the closet. She said he could.

Temari felt a wave of relief. She walked past the room. If they had done the nasty, Sakura wouldn’t have cared if Gaara saw her naked. Temari also commended her brother’s gentlemanly request of being in the closet while Sakura dressed. Temari congratulated herself on drilling good manners into at least one of her younger brothers.

Not that Kankuro didn’t have any. Kankuro just never had the chance to make use of them. Maybe. Temari popped her shoulders and walked to the dinning room. A maid set down a placemat for her. Temari waited for a nice glass of cactus juice. It was sweetened with sugar and hand a refreshing hint of mint. She drank the juice as the morning paper was brought to her. 

The paper’s headline read, “Internal Improvements? The Kazekage’s Possible New Ideas to Rejuvenate Suna!” It talked about threes, the huge newfound river beneath the Kazekage’s property, and new ways of recycling water that were not only economical, but healthy. She commended her littlest brother once more. He was a bright kid; she’d give him that, a very bright kid. 

Gaara had been planning the water supply issues and he had told her some of his ideas. He had begun construction on a plant that would clean used water and then make use of it from there. The water would be clean no matter what it had been used for before. Gaara had outdone himself. 

The maid set two eggs, some sausage and bacon, and two pieces of toast before her. She absentmindedly stuck a particularly hot piece of bacon in her mouth when Kankuro came in. Temari waved to him and she guzzled her juice and asked for another one. Kankuro had bags under his eyes.

“Temari, I don’t want to be up today, can I go back to sleep?” He said it the same way he had when he was little. He took a glass of milk from a different maid. He guzzled it and laid his head on the table. Kankuro pleaded again so Temari snapped at him to leave her alone and to go back to sleep if it would shut him up. Kankuro dragged his body back to his room and took his time doing it. She ate her breakfast quietly and suddenly wondered if those two were still stuck. Sakura and Gaara came through the front door at that time. Sakura was wearing a pink dress and Gaara was still in his suit. Gaara kissed Sakura and walked up the stairs.

Sakura waved to Temari. Temari smiled. “So, did you two get stuck,” she remarked rather than asked. Sakura nodded, “Now the door doesn’t open at all,” she sighed, “Gaara tried to pry it open, but then the knob broke off.” Temari acknowledged her answer, “So, did he take you out the window?” 

Sakura nodded. She laughed, “Quite the romantic, isn’t he?” Temari drank her juice and laughed to, “Quite.” Sakura had a bowl of cereal with cut up fruit in it. Gaara appeared, dressed exceedingly casually in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He sat down next to Sakura and smiled at her. She smiled back. Temari wanted to laugh but held it in. The two held hands underneath the table, she could tell because Gaara’s face turned a dark shaed of red. 

Gaara was shy. And so gosh-darn adorable when he blushed. Sakura looked happy. She asked Gaara if he wanted a strawberry. He said yes and went for the spoon. Sakura took it out his reach, which was easy since he was plowed, and scooped up a strawberry and put it in his mouth.

Gaara chewed it and relaxed. Those two were sickeningly adorable today, thought Temari. “Isn’t Shikamaru coming today?” asked Gaara with a bit if menace in his eyes. “I think so, either today or tomorrow,” said Temari. Gaara had yet to accept Shikamaru as Temari’s boyfriend. He said, as Kazekage, that Shikamaru had to ask him for permission to date his sister. Kankuro felt the same way, as the Kazekage’s prime executer of ‘missions’ and the like. 

Temari shrugged this off. She told them that, as their older sister, they couldn’t boss her around. Shikamaru, as a result, felt he should bring a peace offering to quell the brothers’ wrath and show nothing but good intentions. 

Temari said it was old fashioned, but if it made him feel better, then he could go on right ahead. Kankuro would be easier to please than Gaara, no doubt about that. 

Sakura and Gaara were completely in love though. Maybe that would beget Gaara to give Shikamaru some sympathy and an easier time. Gaara was now showing Sakura how to stick a spoon to her nose with the spoon he had gotten with his breakfast of creamed wheat with a mint julep. Sakura had gotten the hang of it when Gaara’s spoon had come off his nose and splattered his hot cereal. Gaara made an angst-ridden face and calmly picked up his spoon and shoved it into his mouth. Mind you, it was one of the larger bowls in the Kazekage’s mansion. He asked for the paper when Sakura went to wash up in the restroom. 

Gaara smiled at the front page, he would appear to commemorate the beginning of construction. He would appear to remove the first bit of sand, rock, and dirt. He planned to use his jutsu instead of a shovel to give it as good of a start as he could. This way his father’s wasteful ways would be erased. Gaara turned to the comics section and laughed at his favorite comic, the one about the hopeless bachelor and his smart-talking cat. He laughed and returned the paper to Temari.

“Thank you for everything,” he said. “You and Kankuro made that the best night of my life.” He stood up and gave Temari a hug. She reciprocated and squeezed her little brother until his back popped. He asked about Kankuro. 

“Oh, him? He was so hung-over he could barely drag his sorry ass up the stairs!” The two sober Sand Siblings laughed. Gaara sat back down and cleared his throat. “Temari, I know it’s early, but have you ever wanted a rose garden for your birthday?” Gaara asked this with a blush about his nose. Temari smiled, “That would be totally awesome, Gaara, thank you!”

Gaara sighed. He was relieved that she would like that. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and I decided Suna needs a place where everyone can relax in a big greenhouse with fresh air and plenty of plants and flowers. And I know how much you loved roses, so I thought, ‘Temari should have her own wing with all types of roses so she can relax’. That way, you and Shikamaru can hang out in peace and I don’t have to worry about him being untowardly towards you. And, since its part of a bigger structure, you don’t have to worry about what will happen to them if you’re out of town or if there’s a sandstorm.”

Temari was amazed at how he had thought everything out. “So, now you want a greenhouse? Are you insane? Do you know how much that’s going to cost?” Gaara smirked, “I have. The hotel itself has doubled Suna’s revenue, now, think of how many more people will come here if there were more things for them to do. Sure, they can rock climb, spelunk, and shop at the bazaar, which has made three times Suna’s revenue since it was erected five months ago, but what else?” 

He took a deep breath, “They can explore Suna’s microcosm of nature on vacation as well! Think about it, not only is it good for tourists, but businessmen and ambassadors who are homesick, and for the people of Suna who haven’t seen anything past the sparse cactus or the fake cement trees. It’s going to be run by Suna, for the benefit of Suna. Reinforced, super thick glass to trap moisture and prevent sand damage.”

Gaara laughed heartedly. Temari nodded, “You’ve really thought this out, and how long has it been on your mind?” Gaara held his chin, “Since this morning actually.” Temari laughed. “Did you see all of your trees?” 

Gaara nodded. “They look good, big and healthy.” Gaara smiled as he ate the last of his cereal, “Sakura just about died of excitement!” He was happy.

“So, that’s why you did it. You just wanted to justify a present for your girlfriend on Suna’s budget.” Gaara shook his head, “That’s not true; I just wanted to make her more at home, and to inject some cheer in this place.” Gaara smiled at his sister, “Oh, and I tied Shikamaru to one of the trees.” Temari yelled at him and ran off. He called after her playfully, “I didn’t finish yet!” 

He waved as Shikamaru walked in, “Temari just went out to look for you in her pajamas, so you better go find her.” Shikamaru slapped his forehead, muttered something to the effect of, ‘That girl’, and ran out the door. 

Gaara cleaned up and took the dishes to the kitchen. One of the maids took the dishes from him and set to washing right away. He walked out, happy to not wash dishes, and went to see Kankuro. Kankuro’s door was locked so Gaara put his ear up to the wood. It was thick, but he could make out loud moans of pain. Gaara sighed and decided to talk to Kankuro when he felt better.

He made his way to his office. He looked at the usual stack of paperwork and sighed. This was the worst part of being Kazekage. He sighed and sat down in his chair. It had a high back that was becoming a little shorter every day. Gaara looked out his porthole-shaped windows and sighed. The desk was huge. There weren’t so many stacks, but it weighed on him nonetheless after yesterday’s revelry.

His huge plant on his desk was looking very green today with its broad cheery leaves. He said, “Hello, Momotaro, have you gone over today’s schedule?” He turned to his bigger plant on his right, “And what about you Naru? Have you been on the watch out for criminals?” He acknowledged his plants’ answers, “Keep up the good work, you two, and you’ll be promoted.”

He turned to the paperwork again and opened the daunting books to start reading. He was done with the whole piece and gave the construction plan his stamp of approval. He looked at his dark green rug, then the smaller purple rug the desk stood on, then the pale blue of the pots. The pots were the same color as Sakura’s eyes. He tugged on his burgundy table cloth and laid his head down. “Just five more to go,” he said to himself.

He noticed that today’s load was less than usual. Most of Suna’s paperwork had been done ahead of time at the beginning of the week.

He was planning a short trip to Konoha and needed to leave with a clear conscience. Gaara plowed through the rest of the work and was done by early afternoon. He had also gone over and finished the extra ten ‘bits of work’ that found their way to his office. He was done for the day and his eyes felt strained. He stretched, stood up, and made his way out of the office. 

He walked up to his room and remembered that Sakura’s door was probably still broken. He turned around before even opening the door and went down the stairs. He turned and saw Kankuro trying to pry her door open. Gaara called to him and Kankuro waved. Gaara sat next to Kankuro. 

Kankuro said, “I’ve been at this all day.” He moaned with exasperation, “I don’t know what the heck to do, Gaara.” Gaara admitted that this wasn’t Kankuro’s forte. “Take the door off, let’s move Sakura’s room for now, she can’t have a room without a door with a lock.” 

Kankuro hugged his brother. “You’re the best and Temari was mean to make me do this.” Gaara nodded. He hugged his brother and smiled and him. The two went to getting the door off its hinges. “So, where is Temari?” asked Gaara. 

Kankuro made a face, “She’s out with that Shikamaru.” Gaara smiled. “I made a deal with him, and he has six months to deliver.” Kankuro shivered, “It isn’t anything dangerous is it?” Gaara shook his head, “He’s to procure life-sized dolls of us, Mom, Uncle, and Dad.” Kankuro made a face at ‘Dad’. Gaara grinned wickedly, “He’s for target practice.” 

He and Kankuro laughed. “So, what are these dolls for?” Kankuro had a look of anticipation on his face. Gaara smiled meanly, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Kankuro’s face became overjoyed. He yipped and thanked his brother. Gaara hugged his brother and laughed. 

They took the door off and set it aside. Gaara walked into the room. The bed was made up prettily and Sakura’s perfume floated through the room. He sat down on the mauve rug and looked up at his brother. “Where do we put her?”

Kankuro took time to answer this, “There aren’t that many rooms not in use.” He counted off his fingers, “Temari’s got her fan collections, me my puppets, and then there are the maids’ quarters. Then the libraries, the play- I mean work rooms and then there are the empty rooms in your wing. I mean, there are other guest bedrooms, but those are in use.” 

Gaara snapped to attention at this, “But we had an empty one.” Kankuro looked away from his peeved brother, “Well, since Shikamaru is here and all…” He stopped. Gaara was holding his breath. Gaara looked away, “That’s okay, we’ll move her to my wing, I guess.” 

The Sand Siblings had reinvented their large home to be ‘useful’ since their father’s timely departure. All of his things, save the exquisite weaponry, family photos and mementos, had been thrown out. Temari had used this as an excuse to display her fans in her wing with ultimate comfort and style and to ‘broaden’ her collection. She also converted some of her rooms to house guests, and right now she had many guests staying with her from the other nations. She was building friendly relations.

Kankuro was using his rooms for his growing puppet collection. They were gifts from extended family and friends. Others were works of fine craftsmanship from the other nations. These were, in Gaara’s eyes, tokens that said, ‘Look how nice we are Kazekage, and how rich and skilled we are… want to trade and make friendly alliances?” 

Gaara kept each nation on tentative ground, never quite making official alliances as he requested everything in writing or he’d find someone else to trade and make friends with, and, with that, Suna was not made anyone’s patsy. He kept Suna in the best possible situation as he could.

In effect, his minimalism had put him in this precarious position. The Guest wing, were Sakura was staying, was filled for the most part. She was in the most isolated part with the biggest room of course. Now his immense aggregate of empty rooms was out to get him. He thought about it. There was his room, and then half of spare rooms were converted into large room-by-room libraries for his amusement, with air-conditioning of course.

He consented, “Where’s Sakura so she can get ready for us to move her things?” Kankuro ran off. Gaara silently cursed the door. He knew the next biggest room to his was right next to his. He sighed. He stood up and sat back down and lay down. He took several deep breaths and thought about Sakura’s soft skin against his and her silky hair.

Gaara stood the moment he heard footsteps down the hall. Sakura looked at her door then at Gaara. He smiled sheepishly, “We have to move you upstairs until we can fix your door.” Sakura sighed, “Alright.”

“Do you need any help,” he offered. She grinned, “Sure Gaara, and Kankuro too if he doesn’t have anything to do.” Kankuro disappeared as she said this, saying something about boxes. The couple stood in the room alone. Gaara opened the window. He opened the glass doors too. They enjoyed the cross breeze quietly and Sakura took her things off her dresser and armoire. 

She placed these into a box that was procured from her closet. Gaara watched as she tenderly placed several kunai into the box. She noticed it and remarked nostalgically, “These belonged to my parents.” Gaara noticed her shoulder shake. “What happened, Sakura?” She held the kunai close to her, “My real mother died when I was little, and then Dad remarried. My stepmother and I never really got along so we parted ways after Dad died.” Sakura set the kunai into the box and smiled at Gaara.

“I was an only child, so Naruto became like an annoying brother over time.” She smiled, “And Sasuke just ended up being the ex that everyone likes.” She laughed. Gaara noticed her eyes had been closed the whole time. The corners of her eyes were teary and she was still laughing about the time Naruto had tricked Sasuke into buying him ramen. And about the time they tried to figure out what was under their teacher’s mask. It was later when they saw that Kakashi was actually handsome, but thought it was cool to always wear a mask.

Gaara laughed at the appropriate moments. Sakura had turned back to her work and Gaara realized what that meant. Sakura had lost her special ones and she still smiled and laughed. Naruto had said that Sakura had moved out into her own small apartment after the Exams. Gaara felt a wretch, “When did your father pass?” Sakura looked at him, “He just died one day after the Exams, so I took my inheritance from both parents early, with permission of course, and I moved out of my stepmother’s house.” She looked pained and he mentally berated himself. 

He apologized. She smiled at him, “No need, it was just one of those things that happened. My stepmother is rich, so it didn’t matter to her. She just let me go. I think she only put up with me because of Dad, and he only put up with me in Mom’s memory.” 

Gaara swooped down on her and squeezed her. She cried quietly and held him, “Tsunade became a Mom to me because I hardly remember mine, and Ino was my rival and best friend. So, it wasn’t that bad, really.” She held Gaara. She began to cry a little harder and then it quieted to a sniffle. “I guess that’s why I studied so hard when I was younger; I just wanted everyone to notice me and love me.” 

Gaara kissed her. “I love you.” She kissed him back and dried her eyes. “Since I’ve come here, Kankuro and Temari have become like the brother and sister I’ve never had.” She kissed Gaara on his mark, “But you’re different, I love you like no one else.”

Kankuro stood outside the door. That was Sakura’s story: an indifferent father, a dead mother, and a wicked stepmother. He felt his heart lurch. She must have had it tough. He heard that she was teased a lot when she was younger. She was teased up until recently actually. She had seemed like someone with a lot of friends, but there were still more who picked at her. 

Naruto, infamous meddler that he was, had informed Kankuro of all this over ramen. Naruto had always liked Sakura. He knew that Ino’s friends weren’t really her friends. He knew that boys talked behind her back. But she stayed strong except for those tender moments. He often saw her crying alone and how she often avoided going home at all costs. Being who he was, Naruto was able to blend in and discover all that he could about Sakura. She was pretty, and pretty girls don’t cry over nothing. 

But to hear Sakura talk about it was different. She had left out crucial details that her neighbor’s often gossiped about. It was a lot worse than she had let Gaara know. Still, he wanted to respect her privacy and let her tell Gaara about her past as time went by.

Kankuro waited until the conversation had turned to lighter subjects such as the throwing star she had won for answering the question right. Kankuro came in with his arms full of boxes and asked her about the lady doll she was packing. Sakura smiled and laughed, “Mom made his before she died, it was my birthday present.” 

She placed the doll into its silk-lined box and then told them about her old nightlight. It was made of stained glass. This had been her mother’s when her mother was a child. “When you put a candle in it and lit it in a dark room, you could see all the animals,” she chirped. She twisted the bottom a little and the large glass orb began to spin, “It’s really very pretty, there were other ones but--” she stopped short, “well, it was an accident.” 

She smiled and packed the globe in tissue paper and set in into a box. Gaara looked to Kankuro and Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. Gaara didn’t know, but Sakura’s stepmother had thrown the other globes out of Sakura’s window when she was little. Sakura only had one out of the original fifteen left over. Her mother had made ten of those to add to her mother’s original five. Naruto was a better ninja than he thought.

Sakura showed them some crystal figurines her grandmother had given her before she had passed away before the Chunin Exams. There were elephants, tigers, flowers, fish, turtles, frogs, snails, snakes, and all sorts of other critters. “My father and his family were estranged, so I’ve never been able to find them.” Gaara held up a little pink and red stained snail and put it next to Sakura’s head, “It’s the same color as your hair.”

She took the snail from him, “No way! That’s so cool!” She picked up a yellow and orange frog with blue eyes, “This one looks like Naruto!” Everyone laughed at that. Kankuro picked up the snake, “This one’s just like Sasuke: blue, gloomy, and pure angst. Just look at that scowl!” At this, all three of them had to hold their sides. It was black at the top and dark blue with a white underside. Its eyes were red, and it looked like it had a permanent scowl. Sakura laughed loudest of all, “That’s so true!”

They had found a red raccoon and a panda that were Gaara and then a black cat with purple eyes that was Kankuro. Gaara had found a deer that was Shikamaru and then they found a pretty doe and a lioness that could have been Temari. 

Gaara decreed that Temari was the doe because she wasn’t very blue at all and no other animal suited her except for the lioness, and lionesses ate deer. And Temari wasn’t going to eat Shikamaru. Maybe. They would have to wait and see. So Sakura decided that Shikamaru would be with both the lioness and doe until further notice. Kankuro nodded, “This makes sense, my wondrous Kazekage.” 

Sakura packed the last of the animals, a grey squirrel that became known as Kakashi, and a dark green dog that became Rock Lee. Sakura had forgotten her prior sadness and she had resumed to pack her things. Gaara and Kankuro helped move her things to the only unoccupied and hospitable room in Gaara’s wing, the room adjacent to his.

Gaara felt a soft wave of nausea as Kankuro pointed out you could see Sakura’s private roof from the window. Gaara played along, “Really! I never knew that! Oh! Wow! It’s true, look at that, now that’s a fine roof!”


	6. Chapter Five

Kankuro smirked at his brother’s obvious discomfort. Gaara’s face had taken on the tell-tale blush that stayed only around his nose and cheeks. Gaara’s hair stood up so as to take on the look he had as a younger child. The locks that had begun to curl at the ends stood up into the air like the rocks that jutted out of the cliffs. Kankuro smiled at Gaara. 

Gaara relaxed, but the blush stayed in it’s place against his pale skin. Kankuro set down the boxes he had brought up. Gaara followed suit. Kankuro looked at his brother, hoping to crack Gaara’s defenses. But Gaara stood fixed, his brow dipping in concentration, holding onto the last of his steel will. Kankuro’s face lightened after several moments.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she Gaara?” Kankuro sat down on the bed. He struck it, sending dust into the air. Gaara winced as dust found it’s way into his eyes. He rubbed them with his fists. He answered, his eyes reddened, “Yeah, I’ve never met anyone like her before.” 

“So,” Kankuro said, “you’ve known this girl for what, six-eight years.” Gaara nodded. “And you’ve taken this long to ask her out?” Gaara winced at her brother’s blatancy. “I mean, she never dated, or even looked at another guy since she’s been here, and it took you this long to ask her out?” Gaara nodded. Kankuro was satisfied with his brother’s honesty. 

“Gaara,” he said, “I won’t push you into anything, I just want you to know something.” Kankuro stood up. He walked over to his brother and placed his hands on Gaara’s shoulders. “I want you to do what your heart tells you to do, brother, as it tells you to do it. I don’t want you to be afraid to act on your emotions. I want you to find your happiness in your own time, but don’t take forever, Gaara.” 

Gaara looked at his brother with newfound admiration. “What about you, brother? What about your happiness?” Kankuro smiled. “My happiness is in seeing you happy, Gaara. I’ll always look out for you.” Kankuro squeezed his brother’s shoulders assuredly. Kankuro smiled. His face was soft and loving. 

“Aw, brother, as the Kazekage’s most handsome older brother,” he said with pomp, “I can bag any girl I want, anytime I want.” Gaara looked at his older brother’s face and laughed. “Come, most handsome older brother, let us go forth, we must finish this task.”

The two brothers laughed. Gaara and Kankuro were both grateful for this moment. Gaara’s blue eyes, with the lingering black circles that seemed permanent despite how much sleep he got were bright and seemed to reflect the light around him, met with Kankuro’s dark brown. Kankuro smiled. It hadn’t been until Sakura came that things had changed this much. Gaara had never been this happy until she came. He had never seen his brother so relaxed and free.

Kankuro smiled as they reached Sakura’s room. She smiled back at Kankuro. She stood up and Gaara walked over to her. The two of them smiled at each other as he ran his fingers through her long hair. Gaara placed his hand on Sakura’s cheek and he kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his slim waist. Gaara picked her and slung her over his back and chuckled, “Look Kankuro! No hands!”

Kankuro laughed. “Look Gaara, more boxes!” Gaara’s face fell slightly as he stared at all of them. Sakura’s room was bare now. It was eerie. The only evidence she had been there at all was the faint lavender the room had been painted. 

She picked up a box and smiled at Gaara. He took it from her and placed it on the stack. He picked up two. He grimaced. He wondered what was in the two boxes. Gaara made his way down the stairs with Kankuro chatting with Sakura behind him. He set the boxes down in her new room and turned his head to steal a glance. 

“Hey, Sakura,” he said casually, “do you need any help putting things back?” She turned to him and grinned, “Nah, I got it,” she added, “but if you want to, you can keep me company.” Gaara sauntered out the door to get the last three boxes. He picked them up and had to crane his neck to see over them. He took each step down the stairs cautiously. He wondered where Kankuro was. Gaara couldn’t hear his brother anymore. 

He put the boxes down and popped his back. He looked around the room to see Sakura pulling the dusty comforter off the bed. She bundled it in her arms and cradled it. Her hair fell around her shoulders and cascaded down her arms in rivulets. Her eyes glowed in their constant indecision on whether to be blue or green. Her skin, bathed in the burgundy and gold of the desert sunset, was like the flower she had been named for. “Hello, Gaara.”

He smiled sheepishly in reply and blushed slightly. “Hi, Sakura.” He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. She was even more beautiful than when she had first come to Suna to treat his latest acquirement of grotesque wounds. The sun had augmented her then as it did now. He remembered his awkwardness and how that hadn’t changed when he was so close to her. He thought of the nights and days he saw her before his window when she was gone. The phantom stood there and smiled, just like she was doing now.

She cocked her head and faced the open window. He saw the comforter drop to her feet. She shook it once and the dust flew off of it. She shook it again. She sneezed and looked at him over her shoulder. He saw the dust make a halo around her head. It was like so many angels hovering and dancing about her. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

She blushed and turned from him. She shook the comforter again. Then again and again. She had shaken it five times and tossed it onto the bed. She lowered her eyelids to half-mast and he was taken by her beauty. He was unsure of how anyone had been able to resist her. He thanked the sunset and closed his eyes. He engraved the portrait of her into his eyes. He opened them again and walked over to her. 

He took her in his arms. She brought her arms over his and hooked her hands “I want to kiss you,” he said. “I want to kiss you like no one has ever kissed you before. I want to kiss you everyday; I want to hold you like this everyday.” He kissed her hair and spun her around. He tilted her head and crushed his lips to hers. He ran his hand up her back and held her shoulder. He felt her stomach beneath his other hand as he slid it to rest in the small of her back. He felt her arms encircle his broad shoulders and he felt her mouth invite him in. He didn’t hesitate as he tasted her sweetness. 

He felt the roof of her mouth and he brought her closer to him. She pressed her body to his and he felt his hair stand on end. He felt electricity shoot from his groin as she rubbed against him. He felt the skin of her neck grow feverish. He felt her hair on his naked arms. He was unsure of what to do next. He wanted her more than anything. 

He felt her pull up the hem of his shirt. He let go of her and sat on the bed, sending more little angels to dance around her. She sat next to him. He curled his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head. He looked at her pink dress. She slinked towards him and put her hands on his bare chest. These weren’t the chaste touches of a physician. He kissed the alcove of her neck and he sucked it slightly. He elicited a velvety moan from her. 

She kissed his pale chest and he began to breath quickly. He felt so lightheaded he wasn’t sure he was breathing at all. He let his head fall back as he let her tender kisses wash over him. His body ached as he felt his flesh grow more and more inflamed. He felt his body tingle at its center and the pain shoot downward to his loins. He pulled her down with him. He felt her hair on his face and neck. He pressed his lips to her again. He trailed kisses to her ear and he felt her shiver. He kissed the shell and his lips made his way to her smooth shoulder.

Gaara followed the curves of her breast to the fissure of her bosom. He kissed it and he tasted it with the tip of his tongue. “Sakura, I love you,” he panted. “I love you too, Gaara.” He looked at her neck. He nipped at it and he took pleasure in the hushed moans she gave to him.

“Sakura,” he murmured. He heard the door clink. He continued to kiss her. She had been here so long that he couldn’t imagine life without her now. She was with him through everything. She was so patient with him. He held her closer. She was with him through the nights. She was there through cuts, bruises, and nightmares. Sakura was there with him, only him. “Sakura, be mine.” 

She looked at him. Her hooded eyes were hazy from his kisses. “Gaara, I am yours, I have been for a long time.” Her voice was breathy. Sakura pulled his neck down and kissed him again. He closed his eyes and savored the kiss. He turned their bodies around on the bed so that he was on top her. “Sakura, come with me to Konoha.”

She nodded. He looked at her again, wanton and innocent at the same time. He rested his head on her breast and looked at the little dust angels dancing around them. He closed his eyes and inhaled her hot perfume. Gaara felt her skin on his cheek. 

Gaara felt her arms on his naked torso. He shivered from her touches. He draped his arm over her waist. He sat up and grabbed the dusty comforter and pulled it up over them. He laid his head back down and snuggled up to her. He felt the heat in his body subside. She kissed the top of his head. She cradled him in his arms, “Gaara, when are we going to Konoha?”

He grinned, "We’ll leave tomorrow night if that’s good for you.” Sakura rested her head on the bed and sighed, “It’s fine with me.” He rubbed the soft fabric of her dress between his fingers. He closed his eyes and whispered, “Goodnight.” He heard her soft reply. He had a lot to do tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Six

Gaara woke up the next morning. He sneezed into his fist. He sat up groggily and yawned. He hadn’t slept much the night before. He had woken up around one and took at least a few hours falling back asleep. He looked to his left and saw Sakura, still in her pink dress, at his side. She was peacefully asleep. Her lips puckered and closed with her breathing. He bent down to get a better look at her face. He tilted his head and grinned. He kissed her and sat back up with his tell-tale blush forming. 

Gaara stretched out his arms. He heard his shoulders pop and he sighed with relief. Gaara swung his legs over and gracefully stepped onto the hard floor. He looked back at Sakura, and resisting the urge to stay, he walked out and opened the door. He felt a wave of panic. He hadn’t closed the door last night. He exhaled and decided Sakura must have closed it. 

Gaara began his short trek to his room. It was only steps away. He looked at her door and he felt a wave of queasy happiness. He opened the door to his room. He closed his eyes and opened them to look at his bed. Against the backdrop of the rosy sunset was a flash of gold. 

Gaara stepped back in surprise as Naruto gave him an all-knowing grin. “You should close the door before you do the nasty, Gaara.” 

Gaara blushed. He shook his head and covered his bare chest by folding his arms. “It wasn’t like that, Naruto.” Gaara felt the last bits of drowsiness fall from his frame. He looked at Naruto in alarm, “How the hell did you get in my room!” 

Naruto grinned more, “Gaara and Sakura sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Gaara with a baby carriage!” Naruto swayed his arms back and forth in tune with his chant. Gaara began to turn beet red and he clenched his fist, “SHE’S ASLEEP!” 

Naruto puckered his lips, “You’re no fun.” Naruto jumped off the bed and rubbed the bottom of his thumb and walked over to Gaara. He smiled and slowly diffused Gaara’s wrath with his big, silly grin. “So, Gaara, how come you didn’t do the horizontal boogie with her? She was like so hot and ready to go.” Gaara quirked his brow, “Why should I tell you?” Naruto’s cobalt blue eyes delved into Gaara’s pale blue. 

Gaara felt his nerve beginning to break. Naruto pouted his bottom lip in the clincher, “Because I’m your friend.” Gaara felt his resolve snap as he watched Naruto’s eye’s grow misty. Gaara looked at the floor and walked to his bed and flopped onto it. He turned over on his side, “I don’t want to cheapen her.” Gaara felt Naruto’s weight join his on Gaara’s bed. “You’re bed’s a lot bigger than the last time I was here, Fat-ass.” Gaara glared at Naruto, “I’m not fat, I’m still growing.” 

Naruto whistled, “I was just kidding.” Gaara grinned back at Naruto, “You’re just jealous because I’m taller than you.” Naruto swatted Gaara’s words away with a flick of his wrist, “Temari told me you ate like a starving horse but was still skinny as a rail.” Gaara sighed and rubbed his temple. “What are you doing here, Naruto?” 

Naruto stretched out and looked at Gaara nonchalantly, “I just felt like visiting.” Gaara chuckled to himself. “Well, Sakura and I were going to pack today for our trip to Konoha.” Naruto pursed his lips angrily. “Jeez, it’s like every time I visit, you’re about to go to Konoha!” 

Gaara whistled softly, “We keep telling you to write and tell us when you’re coming to visit.” Naruto ruffled Gaara’s hair and poked him in the forehead. Gaara glared at Naruto and poked him in between the eyes. Both of the young men laughed and hugged. 

“So, Gaara, do you wanna kiss her? Do you love her? You gonna marry her?” taunted Naruto. Gaara glared at Naruto, but failed to put the fear of death into the blonde. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. “Why do you think I’m going to Konoha with her in the first place on such short notice?”

Naruto’s eyes bugged out of their sockets. “Are you serious? Oh man, you are serious!” Naruto’s shock was anything but comforting to Gaara. “Naruto,” he said hurt, “you don’t want me to marry Sakura?” Gaara’s brow sunk as he contemplated his best friend’s objection.

“No, Gaara, actually, I’m relieved, I came her to see why you kept her around when you could have anyone else here. I really love Sakura, she’s one of my first and best friends, and I don’t want her getting lead around by the nose again.” Naruto’s last sentence wrenched Gaara’s chest. “Sasuke was always so cruel to her. He never said anything nice to her. He always treated her like some disposable toy. He disappeared and kept her waiting for years. She was always there for him. She always forgave him. I hated watching it.”

Naruto continued hastily, “Not that I’m comparing you to him! I mean-- Sakura has been so happy here with you! I’ve never seen her this happy before! I just don’t want her to have to wait forever to have the true happiness she deserves. She’s been through enough. ” Naruto looked both excited and fearful. Gaara looked at his friend thoughtfully, “I have no intentions of ever treating her like that.” 

Naruto nodded, “You’re the best man for the job. Both of you are just perfect for each other.” Gaara wasn’t sure how to take Naruto’s tone, but he decided the best possible light was the best way to go. Gaara smiled at his friend. Naruto smiled back, “Are you going to put off your trip?” Gaara shook his head, “I’ll leave Kankuro to entertain you if you want.” 

Naruto threw his full weight onto the bed. Gaara saw that Naruto’s eyes looked darker then when they had first met. He looked worn. Gaara silently thanked Naruto for showing him there were other ways to cope with being the vessel of a monster. Naruto’s hair flopped over to the side as he turned his head, “Hey, Gaara, I need you to promise me something.” 

Gaara inhaled sharply as he was jarred out of his quiet meditation. “What is it Naruto?” he asked. Naruto flopped over onto his stomach to look at Gaara on level. Gaara scratched his neck and looked at Naruto’s uncharacteristically serious face. Naruto spoke clearly, “I need you to promise you’ll never hurt Sakura or treat her badly. She’s been through more than most of us could imagine and she deserves her bit of happiness. I need you to promise me you’ll protect her, cherish her, and love her. You have to tell her and show her everyday, promise?” 

Gaara nodded his head, “I swear, Naruto, I will protect her, cherish her, and love her and tell her everyday I love her.” Naruto sighed with relief. “I’m glad Sakura’s met someone who actually makes her happy and actually cares for her. I’m so glad.” 

“Naruto, you really love Sakura, don’t you?” Naruto smiled weakly at the question. “She was the first girl I ever loved. She treated me like everyone else. She was the only person besides Iruka to do that. She treated me like a human being--she acknowledged me. She was always tougher on me though. She needed me. I was so happy. I mean, she openly liked Sasuke, but she treated me… so normally. I loved her for that. I really wanted to be with her. I wanted to take care of her like a man takes care of his wife. But, it just wasn’t meant to be that way.” Naruto’s smile had become despondent. Gaara heard him add, “I love her more dearly because of those feelings though. She’s the one I care about most. I can’t stand to see her in pain.”

Gaara looked at Naruto carefully. He knew something else. There was something deeper than Sasuke that was the problem. “Naruto, what aren’t you telling me about Sakura?” Naruto closed his eyes, “Did Sakura tell you her mother died when she was little?” Gaara nodded. “I never knew my mom. Or my dad. Sakura’s dad didn’t hate her. He was indifferent towards her. He couldn’t have cared less whether she was hurt or not… let alone whether she lived or died. I know it hurts not to have any parents at all. She once said, “Naruto, you’re so lucky, you don’t have parents that can hurt you.’ I was angry she said that at first.” 

“Then I remembered what it was like when we were little. She was always alone and crying. I knew about her dad then too. Well, it broke my heart--I mean, I wanted parents so much. I thought of how much they’d love me and how great it would be. But then what if those parents didn’t love me at all? What if they didn’t care whether or not I existed. What if they didn’t need me at all? When I thought about it like that, I felt really bad for Sakura. She had to feel all that pain. Her grandmother died when she was very little, I don’t think Sakura remembers her very well. Her mom really loved her, though. But when her mom died her whole world was left empty. I guess her mom was her only shining beacon. Her dad didn’t hate her. He felt nothing for her, which is probably worse. I think I should stop now, I’m just babbling and its none of my business.”

Gaara stared at Naruto in disbelief. So this is why Naruto always cared for Sakura so much. Gaara and Naruto had so much in common and so many of the same feelings it actually hurt. But they had something in common with Sakura that bound both of them to her: the three of them knew true loneliness. Gaara looked back at the day before. He remembered Sakura holding her father’s kunai with such love and reverence. But her father felt nothing for her. He remembered how much she cried. 

“He’s dead,” Gaara whispered. Naruto nodded, “And thank God for that.” Gaara looked up to see Naruto’s face masked in complete hatred and malice. Naruto spat out, “She’s better off now than hoping for the rest of her life that he’ll change and love her. He wasn’t a real father.” Gaara had seen Naruto angry, but not quite like this. Naruto’s face softened and he turned his full attention to Gaara, “I don’t want her to be hurt anymore, she’s precious, no matter what she always gleams.” Gaara added, “Like an angel.” Naruto nodded, “Like a diamond.”

Naruto leaned up then flopped onto the bad, “Your covers are so soft, they make me wanna go to sleep.” Naruto turned over onto his back, “Don’t tell her I told you; it’s a sore spot for her. She doesn’t think anyone knows.” Gaara confirmed his understanding with a slight nod. Naruto looked at him, “She’s the most precious to me, and as future Hokage, you better not mess with me let alone her.” 

Gaara sat up and popped his back. “I need help picking out a ring. Or do you think she wants a bracelet?” Naruto perked up, “Weren’t you going to Konoha today?” Gaara pursed his lips like a spoiled child, “I said we were packing today. I have to talk to Tsunade to ask for Sakura’s hand in marriage.” 

“Dude, traditionalist much?” Naruto said with half-hearted disrespect. Gaara frowned slightly attempting to put up a rouse of malcontent. The two laughed and heard a soft yawn from Sakura’s room. Gaara blushed. He realized just how close she was to him now. Anything could happen between them now. It only took a slight twist of chance and then they-- he banished the thought from his mind. 

He thought of her again on the roof top. She was perfect. He blushed and instinctively crossed his legs tightly to hide his embarrassment. He looked at Naruto, “Have you ever seen Sakura naked?” he asked innocently. Naruto put his hand to his chin, “Almost, when we were younger--I’d give my left leg to get a glimpse of her now.” Gaara frowned slightly, provoking a prompt response from Naruto, “But not now! She has a boyfriend and that would be something only Pervy Sage would do!”

Gaara laughed heartily. He looked at Naruto and flushed, “I’ve seen her naked, and I feel bad. She doesn’t even know.” Naruto grinned wickedly, “Sneaking into the baths? Bad Gaara.” Gaara flushed brighter, “No! She was taking a bath on the roof top! I just happened to see her!” Naruto nodded, his wicked smirk still plastered on his face, “Sure, Gaara. Keep telling yourself that.” 

Gaara smacked the back of Naruto’s head with a pillow. Naruto, peeved, slammed a pillow onto Gaara’s stomach. Gaara began a barrage of blows that Naruto tried to block and counterattack. The two stopped only when they heard a familiar, “Ahem,” behind them. The two, panting for breath, looked up to see Sakura, wearing Gaara’s favorite white dress hovering at the side of the bed. 

Her face lightened to one of bemusement as she blew a feather from her long bangs. Gaara blushed when he saw it float into the fissure between her breasts. She smiled, “Naruto! I’m so glad to see you! I missed you so much!” She pounce onto the bed and laughed. 

“Good to see you too, Sakura,” laughed Naruto heartily. “I got here yesterday,” he chuckled, “but I was so tired I just laid down in here.” Sakura blushed and looked away, “You did? Sorry we missed you.” Gaara leapt in, “We just moved her room.” Sakura sighed and pointed to Gaara, “He broke the door.” Naruto laughed, “What was he doing in there in the first place?” He added in a more serious tone, “I will not approve of such associations with my darling Sakura.”

Sakura laughed, “What are you? My dad?” Naruto sighed, “Nope, I’m your concerned friend and brother.” Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck, “I love you too, Naruto!” Naruto looked at Gaara and then back at Sakura, “You guys want to get some breakfast?”

Gaara opened his eyes widely, “Oh! We got something for you!” Naruto perked up, “Really?” Sakura smiled, “You’ll never guess what it is.” She smiled at Gaara and gave him a wink as she leaned forward. He blushed as he glanced at her chest beneath the thin white fabric that covered them. He felt Naruto looking at him so he turned to see Naruto’s all-to-knowing grin. 

“Hey,” said Gaara, “why don’t we get some breakfast first?” Naruto threw his hands up, “I sure hope there’s ramen!” Gaara sighed. He was relieved to hear Sakura’s join in chorus when she said, “Naruto, you’ll turn into ramen one day.” Gaara stood still and waited for Naruto to pass him. He bared his big white teeth in Sakura’s direction and he clasped their hands together. She smiled at him and leaned her head to his chest. He saw Naruto glance back and smirk with a mischievous light in his eyes.


	8. Chapter Seven

Gaara quietly indulged in his creamed wheat, from the largest bowl in the mansion, as he watched Naruto converse with Sakura. Sakura hadn’t been in Konoha for so long. She wanted to know, with some reservation, what all their old comrades were doing. Naruto was only too happy to talk. Naruto’s mouth went from holding fluffy golden eggs and sausage to spewing facts about Konoha Gaara may have been happier to never know.

“Well, Ino and Choji have been doing well so far,” Naruto said, “Ino’s the same as always, but she’s been gaining weight with the baby. She looks healthier actually. She looks like she’s going to be a great mother and Choji just dotes on her. He’s been so excited. This is their first baby and Choji is going all out. He shows off Ino and her baby bump as if she were a priceless piece of art.”

Sakura nodded, “She wrote to me. She said she’s been doing good. How’s Hinata?” Naruto swallowed hard, “She’s been good. She’s still the same as ever. She and Kiba have been hanging out a lot. She’s really blossomed, womanhood agrees with her.” 

Gaara looked at Naruto carefully and then heard a fork hit the plate to his right. Shikamaru was beet-red and his sister Temari’s eyes were half mast as she was close to Shikamaru and obviously enjoying herself. Gaara glared at Shikamaru who paled slightly. Kankuro was also glaring at Shikamaru. Gaara knew that women could do strange things to men. He felt sorry for Shikamaru and softened his gaze. Shikamaru calmed and smiled sheepishly.

The fact that his sister had probably groped poor Shikamaru was as good a reason to forgive him as could be. It wasn’t Shikamaru’s fault. Gaara felt a soft thigh brush up against his. He looked down and saw Sakura’s leg rest next to his. He looked at the creamy skin and swallowed hard. He crossed his legs instinctively. He felt his natural impulse compel him to do something he knew was far from gentlemanly. He quickly swallowed his food and focused on the burn to take his mind from other heats. He looked at Sakura again and his eyes fell to her neck. He noticed a puff of white.

Gaara reached to grab it and pulled back his hand. He blushed and whispered, “You have a feather in your top.” Sakura looked down and turned away. She stood up from the table and walked out after quietly excusing herself. 

Gaara felt a sharp kick in his shin. He glared at Naruto who gestured for him to follow her. Gaara stood up, feigning anger, and waltzed out of the room. Naruto grinned at Temari who winked at him. Kankuro sighed and shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth. “You two don’t even know what you’re doing,” he said. Naruto grinned, “I’m only nudging him the way he was already going in.” 

Naruto finished the rest of his food. He smiled and left for his room. He shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed. He slammed his fist onto his thigh and sighed. Kiba and Hinata were basically an item now. They went everywhere together, happy as could be. He flopped onto his bed and curled up into a ball, “Hinata…”

 

Gaara followed Sakura to her new room. He slipped in gracefully as she shut the door. She picked the feather out of her shirt and turned to him and smiled. She blew the feather at him with a knowing look. She said, “So, now what are you going to do?” 

Gaara locked the door. He decided to heed Naruto’s advice. Gaara walked over to Sakura and ran his fingers along her neck. He grabbed her hair on his large fist and whispered hoarsely, “Do you really want to know what I want to do with you?” She smirked, “I sure would.”

He kissed her. He bit at her lips with animalistic nips. He shivered as she nibbled on his ear. He nipped at her neck. She whispered, “You can do it harder.” He felt the heat centering in his body as all of his blood rushed to one place. He pulled the sleeve of her dress down and place harsh kisses along the ledge of her collar bone. He let his large canines graze across her pale skin.

She shivered under his touches and slid her leg in-between his heavily muscled thighs. She felt him quake and she tightened her grip, slightly pressing the bones of their pelvises closer. Gaara moaned and place his hand on her waist, just below her full breast. 

Sakura looked up at him. Her eyes were shining with her impish intent. His blue eyes closed as she pulled the dark fabric across the ebony button of his jet-black shirt. He felt the muscles of his stomach shiver as he felt her fingers linger across his skin. Sakura kissed the defined lines upwards as she unfastened the last button, kissing the depression of his collarbone and nuzzling ghosting touches into the angle of his outstretched neck. 

Gaara ran his large, strong hands up her chest, and settling on her, he pressed her body to his with such force Sakura gasped. He took the opportunity to mesh there lips together, his mind boiling from the catalyst of her touches. He let go of her, only for a second, as his shirt slid down arms to hit the ground with the slightest sound. 

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down in her barrage of deep nips across his lips. He growled. Gaara grabbed the slack fabric of her dress and bawled it up in his vice-like grip. She yelped as his teeth took hold of the tender flesh of her thin, delicate neck. Gaara’s breaths were growing raspy and frantic. He never felt so disconnected to his higher consciousness. 

He felt Sakura’s fingers beneath the fabric of the back of his pants and he grabbed at her so roughly she nearly fell over. She bent backwards in a gentle arc as he held her in a suspended dip. He planted his sharp kisses down her breast, stopping at the middle of her abdomen. 

Gaara was panting, so was Sakura. The two of them locked eyes. He felt the back of his skin flush as she caressed it, looking up at him in her wanton innocence. He watched as her skin grew feverish as his own felt. He felt his heart about to burst in his chest. He realized his felt a hard point form beneath his hand, he looked down, only to see his hand cover her breast. He was panting. His mind was leaving him more and more with each second that passed. 

He tightened the grip of his fingers and watched her eyes close and the part of her mouth grow wide with her hasty ventilation. He was faintly aware that this was the sound of suffocation. Sakura couldn’t take much more suspense. She slid her hands across his chest, his one arm holding her up as her legs anchored her between his, and went to unfasten the fly of his pants. 

Gaara moaned and nearly dropped her. He caught himself, barely, and held her suspended like a sleeping volunteer in a magic show beneath him. He pulled them both up with his powerful back. He kissed her again, lifting her, and walking to the bed at the same time. He set her down in one long motion and ran his hand along her leg to her thigh beneath her dress. He looked at her eyes. 

The green gems he had long-memorized since he was a child drew him in and chained him. He felt, in one fleeting thought, how he never thought he would be at this point with anyone, let alone the girl from the forest. 

He thanked whatever force had brought her into his life. He had never had felt as torn as he had then. He thanked Naruto Uzamaki. Who was the one who had showed him that even he could walk away from his forced loneliness. He smiled at her, his grin predatory. 

Sakura smiled at him again, she loved his smile. His large, white teeth were perfect. She kissed him. She pulled him closer to her, shivering from the contact on the outside of her thigh. She pulled his tongue into her mouth, and his, ever accepting, slid over every part of her mouth. She could taste the sugar he used to sweeten his food as it still lingered on his lips. “Gaara,” she said breathily. 

Gaara had begun to kiss her jaw line when he heard her name, “Sakura.” Gaara wanted to say more, but his tongue was incapable of forming the eloquent speech he had become famous for. He kissed her again. He realized he had lifted her dress to her waist, exposing flower-patterned, silken white lingerie. He felt his throbbing flesh hurl into overdrive. This was exacerbated by the fact she had unzipped his pants. The two looked at each other, suddenly unsure of what to do.

Gaara slowly pulled the hem of her dress down. He felt his agony tremble more as she stared at him. He couldn’t do it. Not this way. He looked at her again. At her crystalline green eyes. He decided that he would do this right. He loved her. He longed for her. But he could wait until the day she was completely his. He would never dare cheapen or desecrate the most beautiful thing in the world for one moment of selfishness. 

Sakura had redone his pants while he was in the midst of his contemplation. He kissed her, “I love you, Sakura.” He said her name with the sweetness of a goofy lover. She looked at him, the cutest face he had ever seen, “I love you more.” He kissed her. He felt his face grow hot as he remembered what was beneath her dress. He blushed foolishly. She tapped his arm and he wrapped it around her, holding her close to his naked torso. Both of the shivered; her bare shoulders resting on his heavily muscled chest. “I love you more,” he said. 

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing to shake off the tension that clung to both their skins. He felt a loss. She kissed him, on the cheek, and held him. Gaara pulled them both down by letting his weight fall freely. There weren’t as many dust angels today. She had dusted the bed. He looked at her and kissed her. A small crown danced about her head. He had to end the moment. They had to pack. There was no way he was going to delay their trip to Konoha. 

Gaara suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. He curled his long toes and ran his slender fingers through her long, pink hair. He kissed her. Whatever that shiver had been caused by couldn’t be that bad. He sat up. “We need to pack,” he said.

Sakura sighed. “We should give Naruto that pin too,” she said quietly. Gaara nodded, “Should we give him a free-ramen coupon too?” She looked at him in utter shock, “Are you insane?”

Gaara looked at her, unsure of what to think, “But he likes ramen so much.” She shook her head, “He eats so much free-ramen already! He’ll turn into a bowl of ramen if we give him more!” Sakura sighed. It was just like Gaara to encourage Naruto’s antics. She kissed him. “I’m already packed.”

Gaara looked at her and kissed her forehead. “Well,” he said, “I should go pack.” He stood up and turned to look at her, “Let’s leave tonight, Naruto can come with us.” She smirked, Naruto wouldn’t like this arrangement. Gaara picked up his shirt and slipped it over his broad shoulders and buttoned it with his dexterous fingers. “Naruto and I,” Gaara said, “have errands to run, we’ll see you tonight, get some rest.” 

Sakura watched him leave. She cuddled up and listened as the door closed. “If he breaks this one,” she chuckled, “I’ll have to sleep in his room next.” Sakura pulled her sleeves back up and blushed, “I don’t think Tsunade would approve of this.”


	9. Chapter Eight

Gaara knocked on Naruto’s door. When he received no reply, he said, “Naruto, are you there?” Gaara heard a rustling and opened the door. Naruto was sitting in his bed with the covers drawn over his legs. He had left his jacket on the floor and was wearing his white tank top. The whites of his eyes were red. He looked at Gaara, “Hey.”

Gaara walked over to his friend, “Hey.” He sat on the bed next to Naruto. Gaara looked at Naruto waiting for him to speak. Naruto simply gave his devil-may-care grin and bared his shiny, white teeth. Gaara felt his heart ache for his friend. He put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “What’s wrong?” 

Gaara had been trying to be as delicate as he could be. Naruto had always been there for him. Naruto had showed him that he could change. If it were not for Naruto, he would not be alive, let alone as happy as he was now. He wanted to comfort his friend in his time of need. 

Naruto scrunched his face as if someone had hit him in the stomach. He sniffed and tears poured down his cheeks. He looked at Gaara and Gaara threw his arms around his friend. Naruto cried into his friend’s shoulder. He sobbed with the reckless abandon Gaara had come to know from him. Gaara felt his heart grow heavy, he had never seen his friend this sad, yet he heard of it. He was told that when the Akatsuki had killed him, Naruto was the one who seemed to hurt worse. He was so used to Naruto’s reckless happiness that this hurt him worse than almost anything else did.

Gaara felt himself on the brink of tears, “What happened, Naruto?” Naruto sniffed and squeezed Gaara closer to himself, “Hinata.” He said it again, the pain shattering his voice, “Hinata!” Gaara hugged his friend, “What about Hinata? Weren’t you two together before?” Naruto sniffed, “Kiba.” Gaara felt a sheer horror creep into his chest.

“She--she cheated on me with Kiba!” Naruto sobbed. He clutched at Gaara’s shirt, “She slept with Kiba,” he added, “while I was gone on missions.” Gaara held his friend close to him. Hinata had seemed so happy with Naruto. He knew Naruto was happy then. Naruto whimpered, “They’re getting married next week.” Naruto pulled away from Gaara and stared at him with his blood-shot blue eyes, “She’s pregnant with his baby!”

Gaara looked at his friend. He had been lucky to find someone like Sakura, and to have her so close much of the time. Gaara held Naruto’s hand, “You don’t have to leave for Konoha with Sakura and me if you don’t want to.” Naruto shook his head, “I can’t runaway from this.” Naruto grinned again with false enthusiasm, “Besides, I want to be there when you finally propose to her.” 

Gaara shook his head, “I have to ask for permission from Lady Tsunade first.” Naruto’s face stretched. “Are you insane? Just marry her already!” Gaara shook his head, “That’s her mother; I need to ask permission to propose from her first.” Naruto slapped his forehead, “I can’t tell if you’re noble or just stupid.” Gaara smirked, “Maybe both.”

“Well,” Gaara said with slight haste, “do you want to come with me to pick out her ring.” Naruto leapt out of the bed, nearly tripping over the covers. He stepped on Gaara to swing his arm to pick up his orange jacket. 

“Of course I would!” he chirped. Gaara cringed when he saw Naruto’s blood-shot eyes. He smiled nevertheless, “We’ll, were should we go?” Naruto looked at the ceiling thoughtfully as he buttoned his jacket. He looked at Gaara, “We should go to a jeweler.” 

Gaara nodded, “After you.” He said this gentlemanly with a slight air of playfulness. Naruto answered in a girly voice, “Why thank you kind Sir.” Naruto laughed. Gaara was glad Naruto was laughing. The two left joking and laughing at anything that was on their minds.

 

Sakura looked through her bags one last time. She fiddled with the zippers, opening and closing them. “I don’t want to go,” she said. She looked out her window and felt a chill crawl along the skin of her back. Sakura felt as if something big was about to happen. Something bad. 

 

Gaara and Naruto had been out for two hours. They were exhausted. “Just one more place,” Gaara hissed. He had only seen gaudy jewelry all day. Everything was unlike Sakura. He needed something special like her. 

Naruto pointed out a silversmith’s, “Just have it made!” Naruto was hungry and it caused his temper to flare. Not only that, but his feet hurt. Gaara’s feet hurt as well. 

“Fine,” Gaara said. Let’s just have it made.” He was hungry too. The two walked into the smithy. The smith was shriveled and the color of burlap. His hair was white but his eyes were sharp and kind. 

“Kazekage, it’s a pleasure. How may I help you?” Gaara looked at the jewelry in a glass case but couldn’t find anything that suited Sakura. “I need a ring,” he said hastily, “an engagement ring for a special girl”. The smith nodded, “Sakura Haruno? Suna’s golden girl?” Gaara blushed, “Yes.” The smith put his hand to his chin, “Why don’t I give it to you as a wedding gift, two rings, custom made.” 

The smith smiled at Gaara and Naruto. “I have two rings,” he said, “in the backroom. Give me your hand.” Gaara did as he was told. The smith smiled, “What luck you have. What do you want me to set in it? A diamond? A sapphire? An emerald?” Gaara shook his head, “Put her name on it.” The smith laughed, “That doesn’t make much sense.” He grinned, his face like a leather pouch, “But I’ll put your name on it too. They’ll always be next to each other.” Gaara looked at the old man.

“Or better yet,” the old man said quietly, “I’ll just put the kanji for love on it, and I’ll put her name on yours.” Gaara shook his head, “Can you make them the same…please?”

The old man nodded, “That’s actually a better idea.” Naruto looked on, “Hey, Gaara, are we really leaving tonight?” Gaara nodded as he watched the back of the old smith disappear behind a corner. “I’ll marry her in Konoha.” 

Naruto nodded, “You should just marry her here.” Gaara sighed, “I have to ask for permission, and then I’ll marry her the day of. We can have the honeymoon here in Suna.” Naruto nodded, “Jeez, you’re serious.” 

Gaara looked at Naruto, “I need to treat her properly. She’s special.” Gaara smiled. “She’s the greatest person I’ve ever met. She’s my best friend.” Naruto smirked, “I thought I was your best friend.” Gaara sighed, “It’s different.” Naruto grinned, “I know, you two will be the cutest couple ever.”

Gaara smirked, “I can’t do without her. I don’t think I could live without her. She’s been with me through all of this. I want to be with her until the day I die. I want to have children with her. I want to share the same bed with her.” 

Naruto smiled, “You really are a romantic.” Naruto looked at his friend. He had never seen Gaara this happy or alive. Gaara’s eyes shone in his face and his big, white teeth made a silly, goofy grin. Naruto could not be happier for him.

 

Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto arrived at the gates of Konoha three days later. The three were covered in dirt and debris from their trek. Sakura was the most tired of the bunch.

Naruto led the way to the Hokage’s tower. The guards let the three of them through with polite bows. “It’s an honor to have you here,” they said in unison, “Kazekage Sir, Lady Sakura, and Naruto Uzamaki.” Gaara chuckled as Naruto complained that he was next in line for the title of Hokage, and that he should be called ‘Sir Naruto’. 

The guards laughed. Naruto got angry, “Grandma said so!” The guards laughed heartily and shook hands with Naruto. They told him that they just could not picture him as a ‘Sir.’ Neither could Gaara. Gaara saw Sakura conceal a giggle. Neither could she. Future Hokage or not.

The three of them clamored up the stairs. Sakura was about to knock on the door when Naruto burst it open, “Wake up, Grandma!” he yelled, “The Kazekage’s here to see you. Sakura too!” Tsunade was slumped over her desk. A cup of sake was beyond the reach of her hand. Naruto tapped her on her head, “Wake up!”

Tsunade shot up, “Dammit! Naruto! I’m trying to sleep!” She glowered at him. Naruto grinned at her, “Guess who’s here?”

Tsunade smiled when she saw two familiar faces. “What is it, you two?” She smiled at Sakura and grabbed her up in a crushing hug. “Hi, mom,” chuckled Sakura. Tsunade released Sakura only to grab and crush Gaara with her superhuman strength. Gaara chuckled, “Well, I have some important matters to discuss with you, alone.” 

Sakura sighed, “What could be so important that I can’t know?” Naruto joined in, “Yeah, Gaara, what is it?” 

Gaara glared at Naruto and kissed Sakura, “I just need to talk to Tsunade about some things, and it shouldn’t take long.” Tsunade smiled, “We have all day,” she said, “You two should go spend some time together. Sakura, your old room is still here, you two go rest.” 

Gaara saw Naruto wave goodbye. Gaara felt Sakura grab hold of his hand, “Let’s go Gaara, I want you to see something.” Gaara sighed and smiled, “Of course,” he chuckled, “Naruto has to be alone with his lady-love.” Naruto screamed out at their backs, “I heard you!” 

Gaara and Sakura linked arms and walked down the stairs, Gaara kissed Sakura’s forehead. “I love you, Sakura.” She wrapped her arm around his waist, “I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter Nine

Sakura held Gaara close to her. She leaned her head onto his chest and sighed. Her prior qualms to longer taunted her. It seemed like everything would be alright. She felt Gaara’s sturdy hand envelope hers. He smiled at her with his perfect teeth. She smiled back at him. On the third turn of the stairs, the two stopped in front of a polished oak door. Gaara looked at it in mild fascination. She grabbed the handle and turned it. 

She smiled at all the dust that layered her old furniture. The once shiny oak furniture was a soft, powdery gray. She walked over to her nightstand and ran her fingers across it. She smiled at the thick layer of dust on her fingertips. Gaara looked around the room. It was a soft sea-foam green with an eggshell ceiling. He looked at the emptied book shelves. Gaara looked at her bed; the comforter was a soft pink. 

Everything was covered in neglect. Sakura looked at the graying floor, “I guess no one cleans it anymore.” She laughed, twirling around in her black leggings that hugged her thighs and her black boots that gave her an extra edge. She threw her arms over her head, her breast thrust forward slightly. “It’s been a while,” Gaara said, “since you started to live in the desert.” He took off his sand gourd, leaving it in front of the door.

She nodded, “I haven’t been happier since.” Gaara looked at her. She grinned at him. She walked over to the bed. She caused a cloud of dust to tingle Gaara’s nose. She patted the area next to her, sending more dust flying into the air. Gaara saw the milky halo it made around her body. He sat next to her. He clutched her hand tightly.

“There’s a leaf in your hair,” he said. She smiled, “It happens all the time in the forest. I don’t mind.” Sakura leaned her head onto Gaara’s arm, feeling the muscles gently pulse. She looked up at him, “Do you want to take a bath with me?”

Gaara choked in his rush to answer her. He was about to say ‘yes’, but the words had caught in his throat. He looked at her face as he felt his nose and cheeks grow hot. Gaara shifted his legs uneasily. “Do you want to,” he asked carefully. He must have misheard her.

She smiled, “The bath on this level is large enough to swim in.” She smiled so sweetly that Gaara felt ashamed. Sakura tugged on the sleeve of his thick trench coat. Gaara smiled at her. He looked at her dirt spattered white vest. He kissed the top of her head, “You go first.”

Sakura shook her head, “I won’t go unless you do,” she added, “I want to take a bath with you.” She chuckled, “Besides, you really need it.” Gaara wrinkled his nose. “Come with me,” she said. Her eyes were shining like when they had been together alone in her room.

Gaara blushed. He wanted to say ‘yes’. He felt his skin flush. He looked at her. She smiled at him knowingly, “Come with me.”

He wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him. She nuzzled her face into his chest, “I love you.” She felt the muscles of his arms shiver. She kissed his hands, “I want to be with you.” He looked at the dusty armoire, “We are together.”

“I want to be a part of you,” she sighed, “I want to have you in my arms.” Gaara shivered. He was losing his self-control. “You’re the only one I want to be with,” she said. “You’re the only one I’ll ever be with,” Sakura said in a final tone. Gaara shook his head, “I don’t want to cheapen this.” 

Sakura kissed the valleys of his wrist, “Nothing could ever cheapen this, Gaara.” She unzipped his sleeve and trailed along his arm with her flitting lips, “Let’s pretend that this is the last night,” she cooed, “Tomorrow is the full moon, we can watch it from the balcony here.”

Gaara kissed her ear. He felt her hair brush against his face. She looked at him, “Let’s be together, Gaara; let’s forget everything for one night.” She kneeled on the bed and swung her leg over his lap. She settled herself and looked up at him, “No matter what my village says, I’ll always be with you, with or without their blessing.” She ran her fingers through his hair, “Give me tonight; I’ll give you the rest of my life.”

Gaara looked at her. She had never looked so beautiful or serious. He ran his hands along her back, “I love you.” Sakura smiled, “And I love you more.” She pressed her lips to his, her whole body, “Whatever happens tomorrow, let me be yours tonight.” He kissed her, fingering the straps of her white vest, “Sakura, I want to make love to you.”

Sakura’s hands slid away from his neck and down his chest, she undid the two buckles and pulled his zipper down. Gaara pulled the vest away. He let her pull down the sturdy zipper of his trench coat. Sakura undid the buttons of his collar slid it over his shoulders. She sighed when she saw he was wearing a heavy black shirt. She ran her hands along his waist and watched him blush. She picked up the hem of his shirt, “Doesn’t this seem familiar?”

He nodded, it was just like her first night in Suna. She had done this, although the reasons were very different now, and he had blushed then too. He slid off the shirt himself, letting it fall to the floor, and looked at her, “Your hair was shorter.” She smiled at him, “You were shorter.” She kissed the alcove of his collar bone. He ran his fingers along her back and found the zipper to her vest. He pulled it down and let it fall open. 

Gaara kissed her neck. She pressed her bare chest to his. Gaara’s breathing picked up. He found his hands slipping off the vest and he heard it join the floor with the rest of his shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips pressed into his. Gaara began to nip at her shoulders. He opened his eyes to see that small, light blue spots had formed since he had last held her like this. 

He let his canines drag across her pale skin as he memorized how the terrain had changed her taste. He sucked at the skin and made his way up to her ear. He nibbled on it, feeling the tips of her breast harden against his chest. She grabbed a fistful of his red hair and nibbled on his neck. 

Gaara moaned. She felt his bite harder and let out a quick gasp of pleasure. Gaara let his hands wander up and down her back. The dust didn’t bother him, but his pants were. He pulled away from her, “I don’t want to take a bath.” 

She shook her head, smiling, “Neither do I.” She kissed his chest and stared up at his, “What do you want to do?” Gaara’s mouth stretched out in a huge, predatory grin, his teeth exposed in the most ferocious of manners, “You don’t want to know what I’ll do to you.” 

Sakura grinned, “And if I do?” She was so coy and lovely, Gaara wanted to smother her with his flesh. “Well,” he purred, “I’ll say this,” he moved her bangs from her face, “I’ll know each inch of you from today onward.” With that he put his hands on the sturdy flesh just above her waist. He picked her up from his lap and turned his own body. The dust of the bed rose into the air and danced around them. 

He looked at her. He turned to slip off her boots. Each one came off with ease. Gaara kneeled onto the bed and peeled her leggings from her pelvis. He swallowed hard to see nothing but the fruit of her body. He swallowed again, his mind beginning to boil. He pulled the leggings from her calves and over her feet.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his, letting her teeth pull and his soft lips. Gaara let his hands run down her back as he felt her breast caress his own. He swallowed as he felt her hands undo his pants. She exposed him. He felt such great relief and awkwardness as the air chilled and hardened him. Gaara fingered the rings in his pocket. He stood up and let his pants fall to the ground. He stepped out of them and watched Sakura push his coat off the bed with the sole of her foot.

He watched her and grinned, she couldn’t be more beautiful. Her legs pulled up to the rest of her body and she looked at him. He was about to walk over to her when he heard a sound outside the door. He raised his hand and a small stream of sand rose from the gourd. He heard the lock on the door click. 

She smiled at him. Gaara flashed her a brilliant smile. Her green eyes shown in the wasting light, “Aren’t you going to come over, Gaara?” He put his palms on the bed and lunged at her. Gaara crawled over her, his red hair shielding all but his mouth from the side. 

He looked down on her, his knees and legs holding him well above her. Gaara looked at her, he felt himself grow hotter and harder as he looked down at her. She looked at him and wrapped her around his neck. “I love you,” she said. He pressed his lips to hers. “I love you more.” 

“Gaara,” she said, “you forgot to take off your shoes.” He pulled away from her, a blush heating his nose. He looked at her, “Don’t move,” he said. Sakura giggled, “Never.” Gaara swung his legs over the bed and let his shoes fall to the ground, silently cursing himself.

He crawled back over her and kissed her. He let his legs relax as his kisses trailed a nautilus over her left breast. He relished in her soft moans and repeated the procedure. Sakura let her hands pull his shoulders forward as he went to kiss her, “Fill me,” she whispered, “Fill me with you.” He kissed her. He hoisted his body again and stared at her on the bed, “I’ll always love you,” he whispered. She smiled at him, “I know.” He bent down to kiss her, her voice was barely audible, “Not even death will keep me from you.” She pressed a kiss to his lips as she raised her hips, “I love you.”

 

Gaara opened his eyes lazily. The first thing he saw was Sakura’s face next to his. Her breaths were soft and easy. Her hair was against her face, the moonlight making it look almost the softest shade of blue. He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her. He felt her naked waist and shivered. 

He let his fingers trail up and down her body. “I wonder,” he said, “if we’ll have children.” He felt her move under the heaviness of his arm, “I wonder if I’d be a good father.” 

 

“You’ll be the best.”

 

Gaara looked at Sakura’s face. Her eyes were partly closed and she was smiling, “I couldn’t think of anyone who’d be a better father.” She kissed the tip of his nose. He pulled her closer, “Do you want to watch the moon with me for a while?” She kissed him, “I’d love to.” Gaara pulled his body up and shivered. He sunk back under the covers. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. “We can watch it from the window tonight, it’s just as good as the balcony.” He turned around and felt her rest her head on his shoulder, “See,” Sakura pointed out, “it’ll be full tomorrow.” He smiled, “We’ll watch that from the balcony.”


	11. Chapter Ten

Gaara and Sakura put on their clothes, ignoring their packs in favor of a bath first. Gaara smiled as Sakura opted to go barefoot. She took his hand and tugged him along happily before he could put his shirt on. He followed her laughing down the hall to the right. Gaara let himself be pulled by her.

He grinned when she opened the door. It was like a hot spring. He smiled at Sakura and held her hand, “I love you.” She brought his hand up to her lips, kissing the mounds of his hands, “I love you more.” 

The two stripped quickly and settled into the large tub. Gaara relaxed and sunk up to his ears. He waded over to her slowly and she pushed down his swatch of red hair. He spouted up, sputtering, and stuck his tongue out at her. She splashed him and ducked as he guided the water over her head. She looked at him, naked, wet and flushed and smiled at him. 

Gaara waded back to the edge where he found toiletries. They were all scented cherry blossoms. He squirted some of the shampoo into his hand and handed it over to Sakura. She took it and began to lather her hair. Gaara watched her with the same fascination he had when he had seen her bathing on the roof.

She smiled at him now, her skin soft and inviting. He blushed. He continued to scrub and stare at her. She smiled at him. The two were in a period of comfortable silence. They simply smiled at each other. 

Gaara watched Sakura dunk her head beneath the water and shoot through the water like a siren. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Gaara got a bar of soap and a washcloth, “Sakura, do you want me to wash your back?”

She smiled at him, “Thank you,” she said. Sakura waded over to him and stood in front of him. The two passed the time like that. They got out after Sakura had finished washing his back. They clamored out, sluggish from the warm water. Gaara looked down at his long fingers and toes chuckling at how the water had wrinkled them. Sakura passed him a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and watched her sheath her body in an identical white towel. 

Sakura led the way, Gaara holding their bundled clothes, back to her room. Gaara shut the door behind them. Sakura pulled out her white dress and undergarments. Gaara went to his bag to retrieve his usual black pants and shirt. He took out a heavy coat identical to the coat he had been wearing the day before. He smiled unconsciously.

He dressed and turned around to see Sakura toweling her hair. She was perfect. Dressed in white she was the paradigm of beauty. Gaara made a mental note to buy her an assortment of white dresses. 

She looked up at him, the towel covering the right side of her face, “Are you going to talk to Tsunade today?” He nodded, “You go out for a walk or something. I’ll find you.” He kissed her forehead, “It shouldn’t take that long.” Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his soft lips, “Alright, I’ll always wait for you.”

 

 

“Naruto,” whispered Tsunade, “Are you sure?”

 

Naruto grinned at Tsunade, “You bet, Grandma.” He rested his arms over his head, “Gaara’s going to marry Sakura, whether you like it or not.” Tsunade smiled and laughed, “About time.”

Naruto looked over at her, “This is good for everyone involved.” She nodded, “For both Suna and Konoha. And for everyone’s favorite couple. Sakura and Gaara are just perfect for each other.” Tsunade looked out her window at the afternoon sun, “How much longer do you think?”

Naruto heard soft footsteps stop outside the door, “I don’t think much longer; he’s here.” 

Gaara opened the door and sheepishly looked about. He wore his gourd, unsure about whether Tsunade would attack him. He smiled at Tsunade, “Lady Tsunade.” Tsunade smiled at him, “Please, sit down, Gaara.” Gaara sat in the seat in front of her massive desk. Paperwork was strewn about in large piles. She pushed one aside and waved Naruto over. Naruto grinned at Gaara, “Go ahead.”

Gaara looked at Tsunade and stood up. He bowed politely and gracefully, “Lady Tsunade, please grant me permission to propose to Sakura. She’s the one I love and wish to marry.” He took a deep breath. He was afraid to bend up and look at Tsunade’s face. 

He slowly came up. He kept his eyes closed. He stayed standing. He opened one eye warily and saw Tsunade with her mouth a serious line, “Please, sit down.” She looked him over carefully and stared at his controlled distress. She smiled inwardly.

“You can have my daughter’s hand in marriage on one condition, Kazekage,” Tsunade said solemnly. Gaara swallowed hard. He didn’t like the way she had suddenly referred to him so formally. It wasn’t like her. Regardless, he spoke confidently, “Yes, my Lady?”

“Gaara,” she said with affection, “promise me you’ll always take care of her. She’s dear to me, and so are you; I couldn’t bare it if anything happened to either of you. So, promise me you’ll protect Sakura with your life.”

Gaara smiled and let his held breath pass through his lips. Gaara smiled, “Of course.” Tsunade rose her hand, “Oh, there’s two more conditions, you must marry Sakura today and let me take care of everything.” She looked at him, a glint in her eyes. Naruto smiled at Gaara, “You better get going.”

Gaara grinned, taking Sakura’s ring and clutching it in his hand tightly. He couldn’t stop smiling. He ran out the door. Naruto smiled at Tsunade, “Suna and Konoha’s greatest conspiracy has finally succeeded.” Tsunade smile at Naruto, “It sure has, twerp.”

Naruto glared at her, “Don’t call me a twerp!” Tsunade barked back, “I’ll call you a ‘twerp’ if I want to! I don’t care! Even when you become Hokage I’ll call you a ‘twerp’! Twerp!” Naruto and Tsunade began to bicker, unable to see the dark shadow that flew from the Hokage’s open window and down the streets of Konoha.

It only stopped at the edge of the forest when it saw it finally found what it had been looking for.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sakura whipped her head from left to right as the wind began to pick up at her feet. She saw the leaves dance around her in a whirlwind. Sakura grabbed at the kunai strapped to her thigh. She felt her breathing grow frantic as the cyclone began to spin faster and faster around her. She gasped as the leaves hit the ground. 

Sasuke was standing in front of her. His hair was longer than the last time she had seen him. He wore a shirt that revealed part of his heavily muscled chest. The sleeves clung to his large arms that were across his chest as he had often done as a young boy. The pants he wore were also black. He smirked as he unfolded his arms across his chest. She could see the definition of his legs through the fabric. Sasuke was much, much stronger now. 

Sakura held onto the kunai tightly. Sasuke walked over to her calmly. She felt him squeeze her wrist before she even saw him at her side. She dropped the kunai. Sasuke wrapped his free arm around her waist and he nuzzled his cheek to hers, “It’s been a long time, Sakura.”

She struggled to free herself. She was unable to concentrate. She could not focus her chakra and increase her strength to free herself. Sasuke wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her neck, “I’ve missed you, Sakura. I’ve been waiting for you to come back to Konoha. I heard you’re that sand monster’s doctor now.”

Sakura reclaimed her wits, “Gaara isn’t a monster! Now let me go!” She focused as much chakra as she could into her fist and siphoned it into a punch that she aimed at Sasuke’s jaw. Sasuke was gone in an instant and he stood in front of her, unscathed. He looked at her, “What’s wrong with you? I’ve finally come to give you what you said you always wanted.” He looked at her and his eyes changed to red. 

Sakura clenched her jaw. Sasuke was much stronger than the last time she had seen him. He exponentially stronger. “What is it Sakura, do you really have feelings for the desert beast?” Sasuke’s words were laced with venom, as his face was cold. He understood from her silence.

He spoke again, “I’ll come back for you.” He was at her side again. He had used his superior strength to quell her desperate struggles, “I will have you.” Sasuke pressed his lips to her and forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit it, causing him to let her go. He wiped the blood from his mouth, “If you want to play it that way.” Then, he was gone. Sakura could not sense him anywhere. 

“Gaara!” she whispered. Sakura ran off to find him, ‘I have to warn him’. Sakura ran as fast as she could to the Hokage’s tower. “Please,” she prayed, “Don’t let me be too late.”

 

Gaara had left Naruto at the Hokage’s Tower. He had never felt higher in his life. He felt like jumping and screaming into the air, like his notoriously raucous friend. He looked at the trees around him and smiled. Sakura would have a huge surprise to look forward too. Gaara would have to buy her flowers. 

He clutched the ring in his palm and smiled. He had decided to let Tsunade plan the wedding, simply because she asked. Tsunade was excited that her foster daughter would be married. Moreover, the fact it was to Gaara was a bonus. Not only was he Kazekage, but he was also deeply in love with her. Gaara remembered the last thing Tsunade had said to him.

“Don’t worry,” he said to the sky, “I won’t let anything happen to her.” Gaara suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. He turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had his sword strapped to his hip. “Who,” Sasuke hissed, “are you talking about?” 

Gaara scowled, “It’s none of your business.” He held the ring tighter in his palm. Sasuke smirked again, “Have you fucked her? Does she say you’re the only one she’ll ever love?” Gaara furrowed his brow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, now leave this village, traitor.” 

Sasuke’s eyes grew red. “You know perfectly well whom I talking about. How many girls have pink hair?” he said. Gaara reached behind him and took the stopper off his sand gourd. He let the grains separate and come to life as the stopper dissolved between his fingertips. “Leave,” Gaara said with menacing finality, “before I make you. This is not your village anymore. She doesn’t love you anymore.” 

Sasuke smiled, “Anyone with half a brain cell would know that. I came back for her, but she didn’t want to go, so…” Sasuke stopped talking. Gaara felt his body shake. “What did you do?” he asked. He felt his heart brake in his chest, “What did you do to Sakura?” Sasuke smirked. 

Sasuke drew his sword. He looked at Gaara, hating his very existence. “Did you think a monster could ever truly find happiness?” Sasuke smirked as he flashed the bloodied sword in Gaara’s vision. Gaara winced, “No…” He looked at Sasuke, his eyes wide with terror and every muscle in his body cramping, “No! You couldn’t have!”

“You’re a monster. You will always be a monster. How could you think you’d ever have true and lasting happiness?” Sasuke lunged at Gaara. Gaara’s sand blocked his attack. Gaara pulled at his red hair with his right hand as the sand protected him. It was not possible. “Sakura…”

Gaara threw his sand at Sasuke with all of his rage. He screamed. He could not stop screaming. Gaara threw the sand in devastating bursts that cracked the earth around him. He pushed some of the sand into the ground as he fended off each of Sasuke’s blows. Sasuke smirked with each one. Gaara saw a flash of electricity form at the hilt of Sasuke’s blade. Gaara lost track of him. He was coming too fast. Gaara felt his side burn. He screamed as Sasuke’s blazing sword struck his side. Gaara jumped away. 

He felt the blood soak his coat and the sand that shielded his body. Gaara surrounded himself with his sand in a reinforced sphere. He felt his wound. It wasn’t too deep; he could keep going. Gaara felt Sasuke slicing at his shield. Gaara did not know what to do. 

He gestured and willed the sand outside to grab onto Sasuke’s leg as Sasuke aimed a harsh blow that broke through the sphere. Gaara clenched his jaw as he dodged the blow. He felt the electricity burn at his skin. Gaara thought quickly. Sasuke shattered the earth below their feet despite the hold of Gaara’s sand.

‘That could have taken my whole arm,’ Gaara thought. Sasuke sliced at Gaara’s sand and stood amidst the rubble. Gaara stood above him on a floating patch of sand. Sasuke laughed, “I only killed her,” he grinned, “because she loved you.” Sasuke’s laugh became maniacal, “She died screaming you weren’t a monster!” 

Gaara dove at Sasuke, shooting a huge burst of sand at him. Sasuke was held by the sand’s vice-like grip. Gaara had a perfect shot. Gaara felt the sand make contact and envelope Sasuke. Gaara closed his open fist, the ring still in the other, and felt the sand crush--

Gaara began to hack. He felt his stomach. He felt the tip of a sword. He felt it burn through him. He began to scream. He heard Sasuke laugh, “I will kill you.” Gaara tightened his fists as Sasuke pulled the blade up through his body. He coughed up. He tasted blood pooling in his throat. Sasuke had only run the sword up half a foot through Gaara. Sasuke pulled the blade out and watched Gaara fall to the ground. Sasuke smirked and ducked behind a tree.

 

Gaara looked in front of him. He saw a blur of pink. “Sa--Sakura…” he said. He felt her hands on his cheek. ‘She’s come for me,’ he thought. He heard her muffled screams. He tried to focus.

“GAARA! Gaara! Hold on! Tsunade and Naruto are coming!” Sakura was in front of him. She was alive. She cradled him in her lap. He could feel her warm chakra desperately trying to close his wounds. He felt her tears on his face. “Sakura,” he said. Sakura looked at him. She took his closed hand in hers to comfort him. 

“You’re hurt so badly! I’m sorry! I wasn’t fast enough!” Sakura cried, “He got you.” Sakura felt his hand loosen in hers. Her white dress was soaked in blood like a morbid tie-dye. She sat in the pooling blood and she pumped all of her chakra into the wound that ripped open his vest. It went though the aorta. She grimaced, still holding his hand, praying she could save him. He had already lost so much blood. She felt him fading. “Gaara, please hold on, just a little longer, please.”

Gaara could barley make out Sakura’s face as he pulled his hand from hers. He whispered, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth, “He said he killed you. But-- he’s still here.” Gaara coughed up more blood, “Run. He’ll kill you.” Sakura shook her head, “I can’t leave you!” He smiled weakly, “Take the ring and go.”

She poured more chakra into his wound. His wound would not stay closed no matter how hard she tried. He kept closing his eyes. “What ring, Gaara?” she asked. She had to keep him conscious. “You’re engagement ring,” he whispered. She looked at his open hand. It was a small, silver band with the kanji for ‘love’ engraved on it. She looked at it, “It’s beautiful Gaara, but you can put it on me when you’re better.”

Gaara smiled at her, he could barely see her. She looked at his face, covered in sand and blood. She thought back to how his skin glowed in the moonlight. “Gaara! Can you remember? Remember how we would watch the moon? We can see it tomorrow! It’ll be full then! Just hold on. Don’t go!” She felt her throat getting tighter. 

Gaara put his hand to her face. “Take it and run. He’s still here.” Sakura’s tears streamed down Gaara’s face. Sakura shook her head, “I can’t leave you. Just h--”

Sakura gasped as she felt something run through her chest. Her head slumped over. Gaara felt warm droplets hit his face. He saw a brilliant flash of light as the world grew darker. Gaara began to cry.

He could not hear the world around him anymore. All he could hear was Sakura’s voice from the first night they had been together. Her first night in Suna. He could not feel Sasuke grind the ring into his palm with the sole of his foot. All he could feel was Sakura’s warm arms around him. How she glowed in the sunlight. He could hear her singing to him. The song about the teddy bear. He opened his eyes; he and Sakura were in his room. She was standing in front of the window. Her white dress pristine and sweet. He stared at the back of her head and smiled. Gaara called out to her. She turned around and smiled back at him. 

 

EPILOGUE  
Sasuke pulled his sword out of Sakura’s body. He scowled at her prostrate form. “Stupid girl.” He watched her head slump forward; her back stayed upright. She and Gaara were suspended in a loving tableau. If they had been anywhere else… 

Gaara gurgled one last time. Sasuke walked over to look at their faces. Gaara’s face had frozen in a smile. He was not breathing anymore. Sasuke heard a soft breath leak from Sakura’s mouth. Sasuke lifted Sakura’s chin and saw an identical, loving smile. She had not died right away. 

Sasuke sheathed his blade as he heard Naruto call out to the two lovers. Naruto saw Sasuke standing in front of the two. Naruto could smell blood in the air. His eyes changed to red as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. He lunged forward, drawing his blade and swinging it in the air. Naruto leapt forward, his red chakra shrouding him, his body a glowing silhouette of a large fox. 

Naruto was not screaming. His teeth were clenched so tightly; he felt they would brake. He dodged Sasuke’s blade and grabbed his neck in his clawed hand. Naruto poured every ounce of his chakra into it. He felt his hands grow hot as he watched Sasuke’s eyes grow wide. He closed his fist, nothing in between the heat of his hands. Naruto watched Sasuke’s body drop, still clutching the sword, to the ground. He paid no heed to the second thud.

Naruto heard Tsunade scream. “SAKURA! GAARA! NOOOOO!” Tsunade had fallen to the ground, her face frozen in fear. Naruto cringed as he saw the familiarities between Sakura and Tsunade. They looked alike as it was, but fear struck them the same. Naruto looked at his two friends. He saw the huge lake of blood they sat in. Sakura and Gaara were doused in each other’s blood. 

Naruto walked towards them. Slowly. He closed his eyes. He stopped in front of Tsunade, “Tell me it’s a lie,” he said. 

Tsunade was crying. Her sobs wracked her body. “My daughter,” she said, “not my daughter…” Tsunade put her curled fists to her mouth, “My daughter. Sakura. Gaara. My son…” Naruto opened his eyes; he looked at Gaara’s hand, the ring sitting on his bloodied palm. 

The simple silver band was covered in clumps of bloodied sand and dirt in the shape of a footprint. Naruto found himself in front of his friends. The two were smiling. Naruto’s face scrunched up in pain. Naruto picked up Sakura’s ring and wiped it off on his pants. He took her left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. He found Gaara’s ring exactly where he had slipped it into his pocket. Naruto put this ring on Gaara’s finger.

Naruto went to Tsunade and wrapped his arms around her. Tsunade shook her head, “It can’t be real.” Naruto sobbed, “No,” he said, “It can’t be real.” Naruto began to sob again, his heart pounding in his ears. Tsunade held him as he sobbed into her chest, “Tell me it’s a lie! Tell me it’s a lie Grandma!” Tsunade sobbed, “It’s a lie! It’s a lie!”


End file.
